Frozen Love
by Parker677
Summary: What if Elsa wasn't the only one with born with ice powers? What if she met someone who truly understands her? What if one day they fell in love? This is my very first fanfic so if you don't like it, then you don't have to read :) WARNING: Rape, Smut, and Language ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

A young boy, close to his teen years, awoke from his slumber. He gave out a slight yawn from deep within him, and his eyes tiredly examined the whole room, seeing an odd pattern of swirling ice on the walls. He hopped out of the right side of his bed and approached to his mirror on his bedroom drawer. From there on, he observed himself with bright midnight blue eyes, a perfect nose from his mother's side and short platinum blonde thick wavy hair. Afterwards, he glumly strolled to his window and looked outside to where all the children were playing on the cobble streets, watching each and everyone of them carefully. The joy that he witnessed in the children had made him feel like something was missing inside of him, making him let out an another but more depressed sigh. Shortly after, his father had enter his room,

"Good morning, Lucas." His father said, putting his palm on the boy's cold shoulder.

"Good morning father." Lucas replied, as his eyes were still focused through the window.

The older man contemplated his son's entire room, "Nightmares again?" His father guessed.

"Yes." Lucas nodded gloomily.

"Something wrong boy?" His father questioned, unable to investigate his son's expression.

"Well father...why can't I...can't I be like the other kids?" He faintly muttered.

"Well son, you were born with an incredible gift and you shouldn't be ashamed o-" His father tried to reason.

"Yes, I know." Lucas sharply interrupted, "But don't you see that living like this had only made me miserable and plus a freak. A freak who can't even contain his own powers." The young boy liberated a cold and distressed breath. "If only there was someone, someone who really knows what I go through everyday. No not everyday, every second of my life!" Lucas heatedly cried as his hands gripped on the ledge of the window tightly, setting the window in a cold layer of ice.

"Son! your acting up again. Remember, Keep it..." His father shouted back, effortfully appeasing him down.

"And don't release it.." Lucas reacted back calmly.

"Now son, listen to me and listen good. I know, and trust me I do! That in the near future, you will discover the person you are looking for." His father said, then gave out a single snicker at a fond memory that had been brought into his mind, "You know, as a boy, my childhood was exactly like yours. Except for the fact that I didn't have ice magic, but the main point is that, I thought that I lived in a world where nobody would understand me or even accept me." His father smiled then continued, "But in one lucky day, I met your mother and she...she was someone that I had never realized I would encounter in my life. Lucas, later on in your life, you will have that one lucky day like I did and meet the person of your dreams."

The wisdom that had came from his father enlightened his heart, "Thank you father." Lucas replied, thanking his father.

In a sudden move, he turned his body to his father and tightly hugged him. In response, his father wrapped his arms around the boy, patting his back, "Come on, let's get some breakfast kiddo and if you actually finish your food this time, I'll let you have a moment to step outside, but promise me no funny business with your ability."

Lucas excitingly gasped then whispered into his older man's ear, "Like again, thank you!"

{~}

Lucas stuffed his mouth eggs, cleaning his plate. In a rushing manner, he went to the front door, throwing on his coat, trousers, boots and most importantly gloves. He flung open the door and bolted outside. Before the door can close his father yelled after him,

"Be careful!"

And the door shuts. He speeds into the middle of the cobble streets and began to walk with a crowd of pedestrians. As he is strolling down, his eyes take short glimpses at the shops and Inns on each side of him overwhelmingly, and at the same time, barely paying attention to the people in his way. Finally, he stops at a pastry shop gazing at it in awe, but at the exact moment, a thump is heard with also a light shout "Ow!" Lucas immediately turned his head, and centers his face down at a girl lying helplessly on the floor.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" He worriedly wailed.

The little girl, still on the floor, brushed the debris off of her, "Watch where your going!" She roared.

Lucas' face became apologetic as pulled her up. Right when she went back on her feet, Lucas stared into her and he felt a familiar feeling inside of him, "Wait a second..." Finally he recognized her, "Your Anna! Arendelle's princ-!" He gasped.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Anna hushed him and gestured, "Nobody knows that I'm out here!" She alarmed him.

"My apologies your highness!" Lucas quietly bawled back, then drew a puzzling expression, "Why come out here, instead of staying in the castle?"

"It's so boring in there...I mean, I would play with my older sister, but she'll just shut me out." Anna professed.

Lucas lifted his bottom life, making a sorrowful face, "Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that."

Lucas then shifted his head back at the pastry shop then to Anna, " Hey I think I know what will cheer you up." His finger pointed to the shop, guiding Anna's head to it.

She reacted by grinning and Lucas smiled back.

They walked inside and Lucas then inquired, "So, tell me about your sister and when did she started, 'shutting' you out?"

{~}

The pair walk out of the pastry shop and both of them with a small loaf of bread, in hand. As they began walking down, they two conversed and Anna started to nibble on her loaf.

"Wow, your sister Elsa is really making you feel really isolated isn't she?" Lucas stated with concern.

Anna replied by nodding, unable to speak with food in her mouth.

He continued, "She shouldn't do that you, you guys are sisters and sisters need to bond. Not ditch each other...How old is she?"

Anna swallowed, "She's twelve."

"Really? Well, she is definitely old enough to know how to set an example to not leave others out." Lucas declared.

Anna sighed, "I know, I guess that's just how sisters are." Silence then came, almost making the situation awkward. To break the quietness, Anna changed the subject, "Hey! I just noticed something." Anna openly grinned.

"What is it?" Lucas requested as he lifted one of his eyebrows.

"I never got your name." Anna mumbled, almost somewhat clearly.

Lucas snickered, "Well, where are my manners, I'm-"

"Wait! Let me try guessing!" Anna cuts him off excitingly, "George? No you don't look like a George. Um... Peter! No, Peter is too plain and I don't think that it's you. Well not I that I know you, well I kinda do, but not really that in sense and-"

Lucas chuckled, "Lucas." He answered, delaying her guesses.

"Ohhhh, Lucas. Well um, I was totally gonna say that..." Anna face headed down to the floor, curling her bottom lip.

"Sure." Lucas jokingly laughed.

"I was, just-shut up." She stuttered then giggling.

Lucas kept laughing but stopped when he felt his bread becoming hard like a rock. His eyes concentrated at his loaf of bread, untouched and a tiny bit frozen on the bottom. Swiftly, without Anna noticing, he hid the loaf in his coat. The one time that Lucas felt like he didn't have powers had been ruined to him, causing him to frown.

"What's wrong Lucas?" Anna said with care as she read his expression.

Lucas gulped in nervousness, "I have to go, my father will be worried."

He began to jog back home, but heeled when Anna called after him,

"Wait!"

Only moving his head back, he awaited for Anna to tell him,

"Since you seem like a great guy, I want to invite you to a ball, tomorrow at noon." Lucas smirked and started running back home again,

"You better come!" He heard Anna howl distances away from his back.

_Note: If you have already read the old chapter one then you already know that the writing was really crappy. I took the time to revise this one and I really hope that the chapter is more descriptive. I'll be revising the other chapters that I think need to be improved._


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: This chapter has been improved._

Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2

It had turned half past seven and supper was prepared by his father.

"Lucas! Dinner is ready!" His father summoned him.

Lucas ran down the stairs and walked towards the wooden table. He sat down in one end of the table, with his father on the other. At the moment he sat, his eyes alined down at his plate. Right after, he felt his mind become apprehensive as he viewed what had lied on it, chicken. Just by looking at the meat had made him recall the last and same meal he had with his mother. Ever since she had passed, his father had to take up the duties that his mother used to do at home, when she was alive. His father's business, as a lumberjack, started to not do well due to him having barely any time to work, which was consumed by housekeeping. Every time the thought of that subject of matter had come to Lucas' mind, he felt guilty that his father had more in his life, but what made him feel even worse is him unable to contribute without uncontrollably freezing anything. Meanwhile, Lucas had his right elbow on the table and hand under his chin. His other hand had a fork, which froze, on his plate. Feelings of optimism filled his torso then soared up to his head, forming a smile on his face. His head faced towards the left corner of the room, daydreaming about the new friend he had made, Anna. Finally, in the first dozen years of his life he had acquainted with someone outside of his room, except his father and mother. As the thought of Anna had swarmed in his head, he started to chuckle at the memory of her trying to guess his name. His father started to notice Lucas' state of glee,

"Are you okay son?" His father questioning the out of earth boy jokingly.

Lucas snapped out of his thought of Anna and his eyes grew then relaxed, focusing back to his father,

"Ummm yes!-no-wait...uh what was the question again?" He said, stuttering and barely clear as his mind began to adapt back to reality

Lucas father, snickered, "Son. You okay?" He said, curious about Lucas' thoughts.

"Yes father I am fine." Lucas, clearly replied.

"Good good, For a second I thought that I was losing you." His father said concerned as his tone was sarcastic.

"Oh, don't worry about me.." Lucas said, with his voice trailing off near the end of the sentence while his mind attended back to Anna.

The boy's feelings of happiness inside had overflowed and right away he delivered a deep exhaled to minimally loosen it down.

His father, who was still was observing Lucas, raised one of his eye bows and gave his brood an jolly expression,

"You seem quite content today."

His father then brought his face closer, with a puzzling manner,

"Tell me boy, what is it?"

Lucas sighed in relief and delight,

"Well today, when you letted me go outside,...I-..I-I" He said, trying to comprehend his words but the enlightenment from within him had fogged the atmosphere, in his perspective, and distracted him from continuing his story.

His father, confused, awaited for his son to speak. When the lag had become too long, he finally brought him back to earth,

"Spit it out son!" His father said sending him a surprised look as his hands gestured in the air.

"I made a friend!" The words dashed out of the ice boy's mouth, without even thinking.

"That's wonderful Lucas! I'm so proud that you finally befriended someone." His father added and picked up a leg, spotting it near his mouth, "So, what is this 'friend's' name?"

"Princess Anna..." Lucas mumbled.

His father could not understand him, "Pardon?"

Finally Lucas spoke articulately, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Hearing Lucas' words had congested him with shock, making involuntarily widening his eyes. In an instant, he dropped the leg and asked,

"The Princess?"

Lucas nodded in response.

"How were you able to talk to the regal highness!? The gates are closed!" His father dangerously bawled, "Does she know about your abilities!?"

"Father no! Please let me explain." Lucas argued then rubbed his temples, organizing his train of thought. His father leaned back to his chair,

"My hears are open." He said, soothing his voice down.

Lucas sighed, "I was walking the streets then out of nowhere she bumped into me. When I saw that it was the princess, I couldn't just walk away so I indulged her with some pastries." A instinct of serenity came to his mind, causing him to form a smile at the corner of his mouth, "We talked for a while and before I left, she invited me to go to the castle's ball tomorrow and-"

"No son, I'm sorry but it's too risky to go, especially a large public place like a ball." His father immediately broke into his sentence.

"But father please, I'm already twelve and almost turning thirteen. When am I gonna experience my first dance? When I'm forty? Don't you think that I'm way over the average age of other children who attends their first ball?" Lucas pleaded.

His father palm kneaded on his forehead, considering in his mind, "Alright, we can go, but only because I do not want to disappoint one of our future rulers." He said with ease.

"Yes! Thank you father!" Lucas cheered and promptly changing to an more exciting form.

His then father pointed at Lucas' untouched meal, " Lucas you need to eat your food not freeze it." He appointed to the youngster.

Lucas eye's shifted down at his plate and visualized the frozen chicken breast,

"Oh my bad..Well I wasn't famished anyways. I'm feel exhausted, so I'm gonna go to bed. I appreciate the meal though." He transitioned from the table to his father and hugged him goodnight.

{~}

The next morning, Lucas woke up earlier than usual. With linger, he strolled over to his mirror. The first thing that he had been alarmed of was his messy hair, making his face cringed,

"Ew." He said, giving a disgust look at his hair.

He spit on both of his hands and rubbed them together. With one of his hands, he slicked his hair back,

"Hey girl...how ya doing." He said, effortfully deepening his voice.

He laughed to the mirror and himself and changed his hair style, spiking it on the front.

"That's better." Lucas murmured.

He stalled the extra time he had before the ball by practicing his waltz, manners, and significantly trying to control his powers. Updating on the time, he checked on his mini wooden clock,

"Oh no it's 12:00 I need to get ready now." He realized.

Lucas ran to his drawer and began dressing up on anything elegant he could possibly find. After searching, he threw on his dress shirt, coat, trousers, dress shoes and two pairs of gloves; one thin pair and one proper pair, just to be cautious. In a short while, his father arrived in his room and stood in the doorway, waiting patiently. He wore with a similar looking suit, only that his was in a charcoal grey and black, but as for Lucas he was in dark and light colors such as grey and white.

"You ready son?" His father addressed.

Lucas, staring into his mirror, letted out a timid breath and moved his head to face his father,

"Let's go" He said, tenuously.

{~}

The father and son made their way to the bridge leading up to the castle. Lucas glanced up at his father, who was a little taller than him, and his father looked back down on Lucas. They walked inside the castle and eventually found their way to the ball room. The room was massive and crowded with people of class and significance. Suddenly he heard his name being called upon,

"Lucas!" The voice gladsomely hollered.

Lucas head turned to many directions and finally he spotted the voice, which had been Anna, standing behind him, in a gorgeous dress. His, face gazed upon her young beauty,

"Princess Anna, It is nice to meet you again." He spoke with a admiration.

"It's nice to see you to!" She exclaimed.

Anna grinned then giggled,

"Come on!" She said, as she snatched Lucas' hand and pulled him towards the center of the room.

_Note: Hey guys, if you like the story then tell me and I'll keep writing them and if you don't then you don't have to read it. Please tell me what you think and if you have something bad to say then please don't say it but if you have something good then please post it, I like taking good reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: This chapter will be improved...so please wait._

Chapter 3: Prologue Part 3

Anna pulled Lucas to the middle of the room and the two started to waltz. Anna looked down at her feet to make sure that she was not stepping on Lucas'. She looked up at her hands and started to feel cold. Lucas smiled at her and she smiled back nervously. "Something wrong Anna?" Lucas worried. Anna trying to look comfortable, "Um it's nothing...just a little cold" Lucas minimally frowned. Anna had a small tremble from his hands and changed the subject, "So uh..how old are you?" "I'm twelve but I'm gonna be thirteen in a couple months." "Oh...cool!" Anna shot back. There was a small silence. "So how old are you?" Lucas smirked and raised one of his eyebrows. "I'm only nine, but I'm gonna be ten soon." "Nice nice" Lucas quietly responded. Lucas twirled Anna and they were back on the same position as they began. A minute passed and there was an awkward silence, "So um.." They both started and laughed together. Lucas finally spoke, "You first" Anna started talking, "Your pretty good at dancing, I don't think that this is your first ball. Is it?" Lucas responded "Actually is it." "Really?, cause you look like you know what your doing." Anna confused. " Well my mother taught me when I was seven and she was a really good teacher." "Speaking of your mother, I didn't see her with you when you came inside the ball room. Where is she? Are you embarrassed to be seen with her?" Anna puzzled. "Actually..." Lucas frowned and revealed, "She died when I was 8 and a half from an incurable disease. All the doctors in Arendelle didn't know what she had. One of them said that something was growing in her lungs." "Oh Im so sorry, I didn't mean to remind you about her." Anna frowned and looked down, feeling guilty. Lucas lifted her chin and smiled at her, " It's ok, you didn't know." Anna smiled back and looked at the table. She saw glasses of champagne and next to it a platter of chocolate. She looked back to Lucas, " Hey I know what will cheer you up." She imitated Lucas from outside the pastry shop. Anna pointed at the table and Lucas looked at the table and grinned. They stopped dancing and walked to the table. Anna grabbed one piece and shoved it in her mouth. Lucas picked up one and took a smile bite he looked at Anna and saw her mouth full of chocolate. Lucas giggled, " You must really like chocolate don't you?" He finished his piece. "Was that a fat joke?" Anna laughed and questioned. "No no no no no, Anna I would never call you fat." Lucas waved his hands side ways. "I'm just kidding." Anna chuckled. Lucas laughed and looked at the corner of the room. He saw Elsa, trying not to be noticed hiding in the corner. "Hey Anna, I'll be right back." Anna nodded back, distracted by the sugary treat. Lucas approached Elsa and looked at her. Her right hand was on her left shoulder, looking insecure. Elsa looked around the room, pretending to not be aware of Lucas' presence. Lucas spoke to her, "Princess Elsa are you okay?" Elsa looked at Lucas and finally noticed him, "Yes I am fine, thank you" She gave a light smile and looked down. Lucas reached out his hand, "May we dance?" On the moment he asked, Elsa felt scared inside, worried that she'll hurt him like she hurt Anna but she reluctantly agreed, " We may." Lucas took her hand and waist, and began to waltz to the center of the room almost at the same spot where he danced with Anna. Elsa felt nervous and so did Lucas. Both of them hoping not to freeze each other. Elsa looked at Lucas and puzzled. She thought to herself, "_Something's wrong...He doesn't look cold... When ever I have to dance with __other boys they always shiver." _Lucas had a similar thought, "_ That's funny, __She's doesn't look cold. When I danced with Anna, she had goosebumps all __over her. Not only that but she kinda held a tight facial expression." _At the same moment they both thought, "_How is this possible?" _They looked at their hands, both wearing gloves. Lucas and Elsa gave out a relieved sigh. Elsa stopped, "Thank you for this dance, but I must be dismissed. I.-" Anna popped up between them, scaring both of them, and placed each of her hands on both's shoulders. "Anna!" They both yelled surprised, in retaliation. "Hey Lucas." Anna looked at Elsa then looked down, "Oh...hi Elsa. I didn't know that you were out here today." " Hi Anna" Elsa mumbled. "Hey" Lucas looked at Anna. "So...whatcha doing?" Anna asked sarcastically. Elsa talked before Lucas did, " We were just dancing and I about to leave right now."Anna took Elsa hand, "Come on Elsa you guys just met. Not only that but this is the first time that I've seen you since we were younger. Don't shut us out." Elsa frowned and had a small flashback of the moment she struck Anna. Her eyes widened and her face was filled with terror, "I'm sorry Anna, I can't stay. Good bye." She looked away from Anna and Lucas then headed straight to the door that led to the hall way. Anna frowned, the corner of her eyes started to water and she ran to the darkest corner of the ballroom. Lucas ran after her and had a somber expression, "Anna please don't be sad." He held Anna by her shoulders and comforted her. Anna cling onto Lucas and whimpered, "Why does she always shut me out? I'll never know reason. I mean I swear I've done nothing to her." Lucas petted her hair and sighed, "I bet you'll two come together again, I promise and while she's not with you, I'll be" Anna stopped crying and looked up at Lucas, "Thanks Lucas, I know that we still don't know each other that well but, I'm very glad that I have you." Anna hugged Lucas and Lucas hugged her back, smiling.

_Note: Hey guys sorry that the Prologue is kinda long, but i promise maybe in_ _a couple more chapters, it'll end. Also if you enjoyed it please give me a review or at least follow or favorite it. If you don't then you don't have to read it :)._


	4. Chapter 4

Note: _Hey guys in this chapter part of the setting will change from Lucas' room to Anna's but the timing would be the same. Also sorry that there's no double space, the chapter is a little long._

Chapter 4: Prologue Part 4

A week passed after the ball and Lucas could not stop thinking about it. He laid in bed and turned to his right. He looked at his wooden clock on his drawer, it read 9:47 and laid on his back again. Lucas could not sleep and thought about Anna and tried not to laugh. Then Elsa came to his mind and it it gave him a funny feeling inside of him. Lucas rubbed his temples trying to get Elsa out of his thought and tried to lose the feeling. He eventually did and looked at the ceiling. After about fifteen minutes, he sat up on his bed and took out his gloves and held them. He looked at them remembering the first time he had his own pair of gloves, that were made by his mother. He held on to the gloves tightly and drew a heartbroken expression. Lucas looked at his gloves and gasped through his nose, he started to notice that they were freezing from the bottom. He quickly put them on and gave out a deep breath.

{~}

Anna sat on her bed in her room, looking at where her sister's bed used to be. She gave a small sigh and heard a loud noise from outside. She looked at her window and was alerted that it was thunder. She laid back down in her bed, pulling the covers over her. She turned to her right side and began to cradle herself. Anna felt scared and turned to her happy memories. She thought of the funny accidents she had in the castle from her shenanigans and Elsa who held her in times like this before she had shut her out, but those days were gone. Anna was not only frightened but alone and realized that she needed someone else to hold her now. Then she remembered Lucas and the words he had said to her. She thought to herself, "Lucas I need you." Anna wanted him desperately. She got out of her bed and tripped on one of her dolls right when the thunder struck again. Anna ran quietly out of her room to the library. She looked at the address book and left the castle.

{~}

Lucas was sound asleep then suddenly he heard a small clink. Lucas is a sensitive sleeper and can hear almost anything, unless he was really tired. He lazily got out of his bed and to went to his window. Lucas looked outside and saw nothing, "What the heck?" Then a small pebble hit his window again. He looked down and saw Anna. Lucas quickly ran downstairs and letted her in. He guided her upstairs and in his room. He yelled quietly, "Anna? What are you doing here!?" "I'm sorry to arrive like this Lucas, but I got scared by the storm and couldn't sleep. I was hoping if I could stay here tonight. I promise that I'll leave in the early morning. If you really don't want me here I'll go home." Lucas felt bad and remembered when he used to be scared of thunder. Lucas and Anna heard another thunder strike, but this time it was louder than any other thunderstorm. Anna screamed and hugged Lucas, putting her face deep in his chest. Lucas looked down on Anna and smiled a little, "You can stay for the night Anna." Lucas walked to his bed, and Anna was still on him, "Lie down here." Anna got off of Lucas and lied on the left side of the bed. Lucas lied the on other side and looked at Anna. He wrapped his arms around her and placed her head on his chest. Lucas smiled, "Goodnight Anna" "Goodnight Lucas." She mumbled quietly as she started to fall asleep. Lucas then too slept.

{~}

Ever since that night, Lucas had gotten closer to Anna and the closer they got, the more he was able to control his powers. As the years past, he started seeing Anna more. They did many activities together and Lucas started to slowly fall for her. Also during those years, he once and while would get a glanced at Elsa or small chat. For some reason every time he made contact with her, he felt something's strange in him. Lucas, now eighteen, and Anna, fifteen, were best friends. The two changed in appearance a lot, Lucas was way taller, muscular and had more of a masculine voice than before. Anna started getting a little taller too, her voice was more mature and she started to get feminine features. They laid in the same position as the first night they slept together, not like that, during a storm. Anna look up at Lucas and smiled. She poked his face lightly and whispered to Lucas, "Hey... are you awake?" Lucas slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times, his voice was soft, "Well I am now... Why?" "Remember five years ago when we first slept in the storm." Anna asked. Lucas smirked, "Yea of course. I remembered seeing you shaking a lot." Anna giggled silently and threw out a calm breath, "Yea...the good old days" "I'm surprised that your still scared of the storm." Anna curled her bottom lip and then grinned, "Shut up." Lucas laughed. Anna actually wasn't scared anymore. She stopped becoming scared after she turned thirteen. Anna used it as an excuse to see Lucas at night, whenever she felt bored or couldn't go to sleep. "Goodnight Anna." "Goodnight Lucas."

{~}

In the next morning, Lucas woke up first. He silently yawned hoping not to wake up Anna, who was still clinging on his chest. Anna then finally woke up and yawned, "Good morning." Lucas, smiling, opened his mouth, but before words can come out of it, he heard footsteps. "Anna quick! Hide!" Anna, shocked, jumped out of the bed and hid under it as fast as she could. His father entered his room, "Good morning son." "Good morning father." Lucas looked at his father, trying not to draw a suspicious face. Lucas father walked to his bed and sat on it. "Son, I have some bad ne-" Suddenly a small sneeze was heard. Lucas father made an confused face, "What was that?" Lucas unable to think of words answered quickly, "Um father...that was my...stomach! Last night I think I...ate too late. Don't worry I'll be fine but um, what are the bad news father?" His father took right Lucas' hand and downheartedly sighed, "Son, we're moving to Tønsberg." Lucas eyes widened and he felt his heart sink deep. Anna underneath the bed, eyes widened too and tears started coming out of the corner of her eyes. Lucas shouted, "Father why!? I love it here in Arendelle. Everybody is friendly here and we're doing fine with our wood business! What is going on?" His father tried to calm Lucas, "Lucas, the wood business is going down and without it, we can't support ourselves. If we stay here longer we'll end up out on the streets like rats." Lucas asked his father, "But why out of all the towns Tønsberg?" His father tried to reason, "Because, Ive heard a rumor that Tønsberg is low in wood supply and if we moved our business there we would get back on our feet. I'm sorry that I'm making a big decision here, but it's for our own good." Lucas sighed and felt heartbroken. His father patted his back, "I'll give you some time alone." Lucas' father stood up from the bed and left the room. Anna came out from under the bed and sat next to Lucas, she started crying. Lucas rubbed his face with his hands, trying to calm himself, and felt something deep inside of him. He wondered why he has to leave now. He made a life that he thought that he could have never have. He couldn't leave now, but unfortunately Lucas had to face reality and deal with it.

Note: I_f you guys enjoy this fanfic so far, tell me by posting review. If you think that I should continue this then like I said post a review haha._


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Hey guys, this is the last prologue, sorry for making the it too long. I would like to give thanks to those who gave me a review. I really appreciate it, I hope that I would be getting more in the future. One last thing, the format of the story is not gonna be doubled spaced anymore, sorry for those who liked it that way._

Chapter 5: Prologue LAST Part

Lucas ,carrying his luggage, walked out of his old wooden house and to his carriage. He turned his head and behind him he saw Anna struggling to carry the rest. Lucas placed his luggage quickly on the trunk and ran to Anna to help her, "I think this is all of it. Thanks Anna for helping me pack, I couldn't have done it without you, just like I couldn't get through the past five years of my life without you." Anna blushed and looked down then back at Lucas. Anna opened her mouth about to speak, but Lucas' father impatiently shouted before she could, "Lucas we have to go now! The ship is about an hour away and we're gonna miss it!" Lucas looked back at the carriage and saw his father sitting in the driver's seat. "Give me a minute father." He looked back at Anna and sighed, "Anna I'm gonna miss you and I promise that I'll never forget you. I-" Suddenly Anna grabbed the back of Lucas' head with both of her hands and placed her lips against his. Lucas, whose hands who still on his side, gently placed his hands on her waist, bringing her closer. Finally the two broke, and Anna whispered to his ear, her voice cracked from sadness, "Im gonna miss you so much. Who's gonna hold me when there's a storm?" Tears filled her eyes, Anna planted her face on Lucas shoulder. Lucas felt sick in his heart for leaving Anna. He wondered who would take care of her now that she's alone again, "Anna I-" Lucas looked at his left hand and felt his magic about to come out of it. He took his hand off of her and clenched it to a fist. Lucas made a tight face and thought to himself, "_Keep it and don't release, keep it and don't release!_" The words ran through his mind as fast as a horse with endless energy. He took his free hand and patted Anna's head with it, "I sorry it has to be like this." Anna Lifted her head, making eye contact, and her voice was as soft as thunder, "Goodbye Lucas." He looked down at her, still patting her soft hair, "Goodbye Anna." He letted her go as slow as he could and entered the carriage in the front seat. His father started driving away. Anna looked at the road until the carriage faded away just like her relationship with her sister. Her mouth crumpled, she broke into tears and fell to the ground.

{~}

THREE AND HALF YEARS LATER. (Now it's the present, after the great thaw.) Anna woke up from her bed and had her usual daily routine. She stood up from her bed and walked to her closet. Like everyday, she didn't know what to wear and threw on what she placed her hands on first. Anna roamed out of the room and down the hall, stopping at Elsa's door. She knocked on the door, like how she did when she was younger, "Elsa? Are you in there?" There was a quiet response, "Come in." Anna walked in watching Elsa, sitting in front of her mirror, braiding her hair. "I like the new look you have now. It's...different. Well not a bad different but a good one! " Elsa smirked at the younger girl from the reflection behind her, "Thank you Anna." Anna looked at Elsa's face and noticed something about her smile. Then it hit her, "Lucas..." Anna's smiled went slowly upside down. Elsa turned her head and looked at her concerned, "Is something wrong Anna?" Anna shaked her head and focused her eyes on Elsa, "Umm...Nope! Why?" Elsa raised one of her brows, "Just checking..." Anna itched the back of her head, "Hey Elsa?" Who was still braiding, "Hmm.." "Do you remember Lucas? You know..that kid who had the exact same hair color as you?" Elsa finished her braid and took out one of her snowflake hairpins out of her jewelry box, "Isn't he the kid who danced with me on that ball when I was like twelve." Anna eyes widened and felt surprised that Elsa knew, "Yea! How did you remember?" As Elsa applied her last hairpin, she stood up and approached Anna, "Because that was the last ball I ever danced in. Also, I remember when you tried to persuade me to stay when I was about to leave. You hung out with that kid a lot." "Yea...the good old days. I really miss Lucas." Hey guys! How bout a hug!?" Elsa and Anna looked at the doorway, seeing Olaf jump. The two laughed and hugged him, "So whatcha doing!?" Anna told the snowman, "Just talking about a old childhood friend." Olaf jumped again and asked, "Alright! Who is this old childhood friend!? Is he really old, like ancient old?" The two laughed again and Elsa went on one knee and took one of the Olaf's twig hands, "No Olaf, he's not old. He's about my age. His name is Lucas... I think." Olaf placed both of his hands on his cheek and at he same time he lifted his head, then dropped it back to place, "I know I know!" Olaf squealed, his arms shaking in the cold air. Anna looked at Olaf with a puzzling expression and chuckled. "What do you know Olaf?" "Well! Hmm...I just had it in my non-skull head...Oh! Right!" Olaf took his hand and reached in his snowy small chest, " It's in here somewhere...Here!" Olaf gave Anna an envelope made with thick birch paper. Anna lifted it and looked at the back of it, "It doesn't say who it's from?" Anna looked down at Olaf, who was spaced out, probably thinking about summer. "Olaf? When did you get this?" Olaf looked up at Anna and placed his twig fingers under his chin, "Like two days ago, wait no! Um five days ago! No! Like a week ago! Yes a week ago! Why?" The snowman smiling innocently. Elsa looked down, "Olaf why didn't you give this to her earlier?" "Well I was gonna give it right away but then I bumped into Sven, we played for hours and then it happened the next day and then next day! Finally this morning I bumped into you guys!" Elsa looked at Anna, "I think you should open it now since it was delivered a while ago." Anna opened the letter. She read through it quickly then dropped it. Her eyes were as big as a full moon. Anna ran out of the room, Elsa chased after her and yelled, "Anna wait!" Anna made her way down to the entrance of the castle. She bumped into one of the guards, "Alfred! What time is it!?" "I believe it is half past nine, Princess." "Thank you!" The guard bowed as Anna jumped then ran outside the castle. Elsa then arrived and asked Alfred the same question. She thanked him and ran out the same path as Anna did. Alfred watched Elsa run and chuckled, "Still as crazy as they were when they were children."

{~}

Anna sat on the docks and waited. She had never been so excited in her life. All of the sudden, Elsa appears behind her. She pants, "Geez Anna, I forgot how fast of a runner you are. What's all this fuss about?" Elsa looks out in the ocean and sees a ship. Anna stands up and flattening the lap of dress. "You'll see." The ship got closer and in front of the ship stood Lucas.

_Note: If your still reading this fanfic then thank you so much! Sorry that I bored you with the Prologue, FINALLY it's the present and yes Lucas is like Jack Frost or is he? but a little different. Trust me I have something planned, please be patient. So don't worry! Also I hope you guys like this fanfic and if you don't then all well, you don't have to read it. ;) If you want more then tell me and I'll be glad to write more._


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: This chapter is sorta gonna explain who Lucas is gonna be with (hopefully). Sorry if I confused you with that. Also this chapter is kinda short. _:/

Chapter 6: The Return But Letting Her Go

The ship got close and stopped near the dock. The gangway opened and people started rushing out. Lucas ,with his father, was stuck in the middle of the crowd. Anna spotted him and ran towards him, giving him a tight hug, "Lucas!" He delicately dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her, "Hello Anna." Lucas looked over Anna shoulder and saw Elsa behind her. He noticed that she did look different, like he heard from the rumors in Tønsberg. "It's been so long." Anna said, grinning. They released each other at the same time. Anna remembered that Elsa was behind her, "Oh right, Lucas this is Elsa and Elsa, Lucas." She waved her hand at Lucas. Lucas smiled and bowed, "Your Majesty, it is nice to be in your presence. You look very lovely." Elsa walked closer to him, "It is nice to meet you too." Lucas could not stop staring at her eyes. They were like Anna's except more blue. A sudden feeling came up inside of him, he felt it in his stomach. Elsa stared back and she smiled. Anna jumped excitedly between them, "Hey! Did I tell you that Elsa can make cool ice stuff?" Anna said, trying to be noticed. They lost eye contact, Elsa focused back to Anna, "Um...I'm pretty sure he knows Anna. Rumors spread pretty fast you know." "Yea...um...I heard six months ago something big happened here in Arendelle." Lucas said, trying to get Elsa off his mind. His father got out of the crowd, "My goodness, I barely got through that crowd." He looked at Lucas and Lucas shook his head to the side, giving him an indicating face. "Spit it out L-" Lucas father looked and saw the Princess and the Queen. His father bowed to the two ladies, "Oh um, pardon me, your Majesty and your Highness." He faced Lucas again, "Lucas boy, I'm gonna find us somewhere to stay. I don't think that we should go back to the old house. That bloody thing might fall apart, since we were away from it so long." Anna stopped his father, "That won't be necessary kind sir, you and your son may stay in the castle during your stay here in Arendelle." Lucas father thanked her.

{~}

They entered the castle and Elsa returned to her office while, Anna lead Lucas to his room. Elsa sent one of the maids to do the same with his father. By the time they reached upstairs Anna stopped at the room two doors away from Elsa's room. "This is it, Welcome back!" Lucas smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, "Anna there was something that I've always wanted to tell y-." Footsteps were heard down the hall and Kristoff appeared, "Hey Anna!" Lucas took his hand off and putted it behind his back. Anna turned to ice harvester, "Hey Kristoff!" She kissed his cheek. Lucas felt his heart sink and his face had an worried expression then it went back to normal when Anna faced him, "Oh! Lucas, this is Kristoff. He's my guy friend or- more like boy friend." She giggled. Kristoff looked at Lucas, "Hey man." They shook hands. "Hey Anna are we still going sledding?" Kristoff said. Anna jumped and lost balance. She landed on Kristoff," Whoops! Yea we're still going. Hey Lucas! Wanna join?" Lucas looked away and at his hands, playing with his fingers. "Um, no it's ok you guys have fun. I'm really tired from staying in that ship." "Hey if you change your mind, we'll be outside near the frozen lake." Kristoff gave him a friendly expression. The couple ran down the hall, impatiently wanting to go outside. Lucas entered the room and saw his bags already there placed by Rupert, the butler. He shut the door and walked to the bed. He laid down on his side and placed one of his hands on half his face. "_How? How would I not have figured that she would already find someone else. What about that kiss? Did she forget? Who cares, I'm too late. I can't just steal Anna away, that would take away her happiness. Who knows? That man must of kept her happy while I was gone._" Lucas started to noticed that the perimeter of his body on the blankets had ice growing around it. His eyes tightly shut, clenching everything in and out of his body,"_Keep it together Lucas!_" The ice stopped and he sighed, "_What am I gonna do?_" Lucas got out of the bed and slowly walked to the window. He saw two figures, realizing it was Anna and Kristoff, playing in the snow with a reindeer. He saw Anna jump on top of him laughing, "_No! I have to move on. She's already has her true love, and if I really love Anna then I have to-..._" The voice in his head choked. He watched Anna take Kristoff's hat and riding Sven in circles, running away from Kristoff. Anna fell off and landed on the ice. Kristoff helped her up and kissed her passionately. "L-et her..go" Lucas wanted her badly, but he knew that she had already found somebody. Lucas knew that it wasn't just that she was in love with Kristoff but she was with someone like her, normal and not a freak. He placed his back against the wall and slid down until he sat.

_Note: If your thinking that he's gonna be with Elsa, then yes he will, sorry that I spoiled that. A lot of people asked me or told me that I hope he's with Elsa. Well you got your wish. I hope your enjoying this fanfic so far and thank you for the reviews, follow and favs. Sorry that this chapter is fast and lazy. Also I know that it's kinda stupid that I made up a character named Lucas who has ice powers, but like I said in the last chapter I have something planned. So stay tuned._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The New Heart/ The Frozen Legend

Lucas sat against the wall. A few hours passed and all he's tried to do was forget about Anna. He admitted to himself that he still had feelings for her, but he knows that it's best if he stopped. Lucas turned around and looked at the wall, noticing that the wall was frozen with a spiked pattern. He then looked around the bedroom and noticed that everything was all frozen. He placed the palm of his hand and the tip of his fingers on the wall, creating a plot of ice. His hand was bare, he remembered that he rarely wore his gloves because he thought that if he was with Anna he would have control. Lucas drew an angry face, at the thought of it."_Keep it don't release it Lucas!_" He punched the wall and most of the ice shattered, causing an tremendous amount of noise. The icicles on the ceiling started to fall and Lucas, shocked, looked at the bed. He slid underneath it and waited until the last icicle fell. Lucas poked his head out then crawled out of the bed. "Oh Lord." The room was mess. He started to pick up as much ice as he could and opened the window, throwing them out. Lucas heard the door knock and ran to it. On his way there, he kicked some of the left over ice under the bed. He opened the door slightly and only had his head out. Lucas saw Elsa standing. She was in one of her ice dresses, but a more formal one. The dress traced her curves perfectly. Her hair was in an fishtail lazily hanging on her left shoulder. His face was in wonder. She gave him a slight bothered and questioning face, "Lucas what the hell happened!? You okay? It sounded like you were having an earthquake. What's going on in there?" Lucas shook his head sideways and concentrated on Elsa, "Uh...Sorry Elsa..I was just..um...dancing! Yep uh I was dancing and I accidentally knocked some furniture down so uh...yea..." Elsa gave him a confused look. "_Good job Lucas now she thinks your a weirdo._" He felt the embarrassment flowing inside of him. "So um, like again sorry Elsa, and uh see ya later!.." He tried to retreat back into the room, but Elsa held the door before he could shut it. "Lucas listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you right now, but I can't afford having you make any more noise. I have a dinner meeting in thirty minutes downstairs and some important people are coming. You understand where my point is going to right?" Lucas stared at her eyes and Elsa gave him a strange look. Lucas blinked and looked down, "Uh yea...I won't make any more noise and I'm about to go to bed anyways. Well sorry for the ruckas and I hope your meeting goes well...Goodnight!" He smiled. "Goodnight Luca-" The door shut before Elsa could finish. Lucas walked to his bed and laid down in relieve, "_That was a close one._" On the other side was Elsa, wondering, "_Oh Anna, why did you have to turn a sweet guy like him into someone weird like you._" Elsa smiled, giggling inside of her, "_Kind of an awkward guy, but at the same time pretty cute._" Her smiled got bigger and she felt something inside of her something, something fuzzy. At the same time, on the other side, Lucas felt the same way, for some reason his heart changed. He could not longer think about Anna. He knew that it deceived him once, but this time it wouldn't again. He knew it. Lucas grinned, "_Wow I never realized how...beautiful Elsa is._" Lucas looked at the palm of his hands and noticed that the small shattered pieces on the floor began to rise then thaw turning into little small but graceful snowflakes. "_Finally someone like me._" Lucas eyes started to close slowly and he peacefully fell asleep.

{~}

The next morning Lucas awoke and his vision was a blur. He saw something on top of him staring at him. His vision became clear and it was Anna. "Get up sleepyhead!" Lucas sat up and laughed, "Hey Anna, how was sledding yesterday?" Anna jumped, "It was so much fun! I wish that you were there. Kristoff's reindeer Sven kept slipping on the ice and it was so funny! That reindeer is clummsaaayy!" Lucas yawned. "Wow Lucas that offends me." Anna said in a sassy tone. "Anna you know I didn't mean it. I just woke up you know." Lucas chuckled. "I know...I'm just kidding. Oh and by the way I'm sorry that I didn't get to spend time with you yesterday. I promised to go sledding with Kristoff like a week ago and we were both trying to go for days but yesterday was a perfect, because both of us weren't busy. Also if I knew that you were coming then I would have cleared my schedule that day. I got that letter like twenty minutes before you came." Lucas smiled. "It's ok Anna and wow girl you have a lot of energy for a non morning person like you." Anna giggled, "Sorry. I may of had a smidge of chocolate earlier this morning." "Of course you would. Typical typical Anna." Lucas laughed again and Anna punched him in the arm. "Just like the old days." They laughed together and Anna leaped off the bed, "Come on, let's have breakfast or you have some breakfast. I already ate." Anna, about to walk out, stopped at the door, "Oh and I forgot, when your done meet me outside at the forest near the froze lake. Me and Elsa are gonna build a snowman, you should join us." She smiled at him and skipped out. Lucas, still siting on his bed, grinned, "It's good to be back."

{~}

Lucas arrived at the dining room. At the end of the table was Elsa sitting and enjoying a glass of orange juice, reading paperwork. Lucas walked slowly to the table and took a chair, a few chairs away from Elsa, wanting to be close to her but not too close. He tried not to make a sound, hoping not to bother Elsa's reading. He pulled the chair out quietly and sat. Lucas sat quietly, waiting for his breakfast. He looked at Elsa, who was still reading her paperwork. "Good morning Elsa...um how did the meeting go?" Elsa lifted her head and looked at Lucas, "It went well." She smiled at him and looked at her paperwork again. Lucas lips pressed together tightly. He looked around the room, playing with his fingers. He looked at Elsa, still reading. When Lucas looked away, Elsa stared at him with the corner of her eye and smirked. For some reason, she liked it whenever Lucas was speechless. It made her more attracted to him. Lucas tried to resist the urge to look at her, but every time he did, it left him wanting to see her beauty more. Lucas eyes quickly moved to Elsa then back to the window. "_Wow she's so pretty, I wish that I could just see her eyes agai- No. She's gonna think I'm more of a weirdo than before. I mean seriously i could have come up with a better excuse...Pfff... dancing...really? Wow my mind is really full of stupid shi-_" Elsa interrupted his thought, "So Lucas, how was.. dancing.. last night?" She raised one if her eye brows. "Oh um...it was fun! I mean it was yea. It was good so yep..." Lucas sighed. "_Good job idiot._" Elsa tried not to burst into laughter. Her faced was in a tight smile. The chef came in the dining hall with two dishes on his hands. He walked towards Lucas and Elsa and served the breakfast. "Enjoy my majesty and um...sir Lucas." The chef bowed."Thank you" They said, at the same time. The chef left the room. Lucas saw his plate, a piece of toast on the left side, and bowl of oatmeal. Elsa looked at hers and saw a sandwich, with eggs and sausage. "Well let's eat." Elsa said. "We shall." Lucas rubbed his hands together and picked up the toast. "Ahem." Elsa pointed her eyes at the utensils near his plate. Lucas confused for a second looked at the fork and back to Elsa, "Oh sorry, when your in a lumberjack business and in break time. Your only eating with men and then there's no such thing as manners when your with them. But I promise that I'll use them here." Lucas chuckled and Elsa chuckled back. He picked up his fork and started eating. Elsa picked up her sandwich took a smile bite.

{~}

The two were walking down the hall conversing. Finally Lucas had the courage to talk to Elsa more. By the time they arrived at the forest next to the lake. Anna was there in an already built snow fort. Elsa grinned, "Anna we already know you're in there. Your gonna have to make a bigger fort than that. " Anna sticked her head out of the small fort, "Hey I'm still working on it. So stop flapping your cold lips and get over here to help." Elsa laughed and ran to the fort. She jumped in and waved her hands around the insides, making it taller. "Nice!" Elsa twirled her fingers on one wall of the fort making a ice glass window. "Now your just showing off. " Anna said with a sarcastic tone. "Am I?" Elsa said. Anna laughed and pushed Elsa. Elsa fell through the fort and landed on the snow. Lucas ran and helped Elsa up. "You okay?" Lucas said, grinning. "Yea I'm ok... As soon as I get this girl back for what she did." From a distance they heard Anna and saw her fixing the broken wall, "I win!" Elsa got up and about to run. Before she did she took Lucas hand, "Come on!" Lucas ran with her. They were on each and opposite sides of the fort. Elsa shouted, "Now!" Lucas and Elsa broke the walls of the fort and Lucas capture Anna. "Gotcha!" He picked her up from the bottom of her thighs and back. "Ahhhhh!" Anna shouted. Elsa tapped Anna's nose, "I won." Lucas gently dropped Anna. "Fine you win, but next time you won't." She gave Elsa an evil face. Anna walked to the trees and separated two of them. "Come on guys follow me." They looked at each other and lifted their shoulders, then back down. They followed the younger girl and saw the magnificent frozen lake. Anna popped up next to Lucas, "Hey do you want to know what Kristoff told me yesterday?" Lucas nodded. Anna continued, "Well eighteen years ago, two kids that were twins were playing in this frozen lake and both of them fell in at the same time on this spot right here." Anna pointed to the ground. Lucas looked down at his feet and Elsa asked, "Really? Did any of them survived?" "Well only one did, but the other one was not discovered. Legend says that he's still alive." Anna said. Lucas questioned Anna, "Why are you telling us this?" "Because...there's a myth that the kids that came out of this lake, were granted with ice powers, like you Elsa, and so did the other twin, but no one knows where he is." "What were the twin's names?" Elsa asked again. "Well I know that the twin that survived name was Jack Frost. But I don't know the other one." Lucas felt something weird in him, like something that he was familiar with. There was a moment of silence. Lucas walked between the sisters. "So girls, how bout that snowman we where gonna build?" He broke the silence and wrapped arms around them, smiling. Elsa conjured a snowball in her hand and looked at Lucas, "I got us a head start." Anna smiled.

_Note: Hey guys, I hope this chapter explains or answers most of your questions. So stick around for the next chapter. Sorry that I don't post them too often. I promise that I'll try posting one every weekend. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you fav or follow._


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: Hey guys, I tried to make this chapter as long as I possibly can. I hope that the last one wasn't too short. Well anyways enjoy!_

Chapter 8: True Frozen Love, But The Truth

Anna took a carrot out of her satchel and pushed it on the center of the the snow man's face. She backed up from it, putting her fist under her chin, "Something isn't right." Lucas examined the snowman from the bottom to the top, "It needs a hat." Elsa smiled with the corner of her mouth and looked at him, "Good thinking." She brought out her left hand with her palm facing up. Elsa waved the other hand around her left hand, making an ice top hat. "Here." She gave the hat to Lucas and he took it. Lucas went closer to the snowman and positioned the hat above it. "Wait." Elsa said, before he could place it. She pointed her finger at the hat and created a ice fabric bow on it. Anna's face was full with delight, "It's perfect!" Lucas placed the hat and backed away, "No, now it's perfect." He went between the two girls and cloaked his arms around them. Anna looked up at him, "It's nice to finally have this much fun with you again." Lucas looked at Anna and smiled, "Same here." Lucas shifted his head to Elsa, seeing her watch the snowman with astonishment. He loved looking at Elsa's face, especially when she is focusing on something else than him. He felt his heart growing warmer. Anna felt a shiver, not a cold one but somewhat warm one. "_Hmm...funny, Lucas is never this warm. What happened to his body temperature?_" Anna observed Lucas face and looked at what he was viewing,"_Ahhh... Now I see why. The guy's got butterflies._" Anna grinned and slowly free herself from Lucas arm, "Hey I'm gonna leave you love birds- I mean two! Um...Alone." Anna mumbled and made her way back to the castle. She turned her back and made an exciting expression, "_Oh my god. He totally likes her!_" Anna disappeared into trees. Elsa sighed, in happiness, "I haven't built a snowman in so long. Especially with Anna. I feel terrible for shutting her out when we were kids. I wish that she would know what it's like to have my powers. Then she would fully understand what I'm going through." Elsa was still staring at the snowman, while Lucas was lost in her eyes. "I know...that feeling of you just wanting to feel relaxed for the first time in your life. Instead of just always holding back at every second of the day. Also that feeling when you just want to go to sleep without being afraid of having nightmares, so when you wake up the next morning you don't have swirly ice walls." Elsa turned her face to him and gave him a odd look, "Um yea... How do you know?" Lucas was still staring at her, "How do I know..." His faced suddenly filled with shock, "Oh how do I know! Well... You see... I..read a book. Yep a book. It's about...people born with special abilities, and coincidently I ran into a chapter about cryokinesis." He smiled nervously trying not to pull a suspicious face. "Oh nice, well I guess you kinda know how I feel." Elsa looked up at the sky, realizing it was almost night, "It's getting kinda dark, we should head back to the castle." Lucas took his arm off of her, "Yea, we should." They both turned and started walking into the trees. Elsa slowly made her hand almost touching Lucas. Lucas then turned his head and Elsa quickly placed her hand on her side. "So, what happened to Arendelle that made it have almost an eternal winter?" Elsa started, "Well it started out as-"

{~}

Lucas and Elsa finally made it to the castle. "So basically, I made the courtyard floors all frozen and I taught Anna how to ice skate." Lucas looked at Elsa interested, "She's still a little clumsy though." "A little? Anna is clumsy no matter what." They laughed and Elsa continued, "But I still love her. She's the reason why my magic doesn't make Arendelle under any snow storm." Elsa gazed at his eyes and Lucas gazed back. The two locked eyes and Lucas settled his hand her left cheek. They brought their faces closer, closing their eyes about to connect lips. Anna then came out of the castle surprising the both of them, "Hey guys!" Lucas and Elsa pushed each other away trying not to look suspicious, "Oh hey Anna! Perfect timing. Me and Elsa were just about to uh-" "Go inside." Elsa finished his sentence. Lucas scratched the back of his head, "Yea." Anna gave them a mysterious look, "Ok I'm gonna be in the kitchen." Anna looked at both ways and brought her face closer, "I heard that there's chocolate fondue. Yum!" She whispered as her voice got higher. Anna went back inside and closed the doors. Lucas and Elsa looked at each other again. There was a small silence, "Well goodnight Elsa I had a really good tim-" Elsa grabbed the back of his neck quickly and approached her lips against his. Lucas situated his arms on her waist and Elsa made her way to his hair. She started to play with it, unleashing part of her wild side. Her mouth was bored of just kissing and Elsa started to push her tongue onto Lucas lips. Lucas opened his eyes and pushed his head back, "Oh um Elsa...I uh." Elsa face became filled with embarrassment and stared into the ground,"I'm so sorry! I just got carried away and-" Lucas interrupted, "It's ok. I understand, but let's take it a little slow." He lifted her chin up and smirked. Elsa smiled, "I would like that." They hugged and Elsa sank her head into his chest deeply. They unconnected and started walking back into the castle.

{~}

A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER. Lucas and Elsa went on a walk in the castle's garden. They held hands and could not stop conversing. "So when do you think the war in Tønsberg is gonna stop?" Elsa asked. "I don't know, but I think it might be a couple months from now, before me and my father can return to go back to our wood business." Lucas answered. Elsa face started to become glum. "I wish that you don't have to go back to Tønsberg." Lucas kissed her cheek, "I know I wish I don't have to go back too, but I have to help my father with his business. He can't do it himself and he gets older day by day. One day he won't be able to do the work and I have to support us. I can't just leave my dad alone." Elsa mouth became straight, "Your right. Your such a good person Lucas." Elsa kissed him lightly and they broke. The continued walking and Elsa looked at Lucas peculiarly. Lucas looked back at Elsa, puzzled, "Something wrong?" "No, well maybe. I don't know but for some reason I have this feeling that there's something your not telling me." Lucas felt a shock in his chest, "What are you talking about?" "Well I couldn't stop thinking about the things you said about having frozen powers. You explained it so well and I don't think that you could get that info from a book. Tell me the truth, how did you really know." Elsa continued. Lucas mind went blank, "Well Elsa um- you see.." Elsa looked at him concerned, "Please Lucas, you don't have to make an excuse, just tell me. You could trust me. Please." Lucas sighed and letted Elsa's hand go. "I'm sorry Elsa, I wish I could, but I can't." "Lucas please, you could tell me. I won't tell anyone. Do you know anyone else who has frozen mag-?" Elsa trying to stop him. Lucas cut into her sentence, "No Elsa, just please. We can't talk about this anymore. So let's just go back to the castle." He tried to walk out of the garden, but Elsa quickly made an ice wall blocking the way out. Elsa became distressed. "Lucas, trust me. Remember last week when you said no more secrets in our relationship. What happened to tha-" Lucas became filled with anger, and flung his arm out behind him, "I said no more!" Frozen icicles started to surround him, making a barrier reaching up to his hip. Elsa faced started to fill with shock and terror, "Lucas..why-" Lucas fell on his knees, his face froze. "_What have I done!?_" His thought shouted at himself. Elsa ran to him breaking the spikes with her magic. She went on her knees trying to comfort him. "Lucas why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Lucas mumbled, "I-I-I- was afraid..." Elsa asked, "Afraid of what?" Lucas looked at her, "Of losing control..." He sighed, "Look Elsa, I wanted to tell you but...I just wanted out relationship to grow first, so if our love was stronger I could actually show you without hurting anyone. I'm sorry that it has to be this way." Elsa smiled and kissed him. "It's okay Lucas, I understand. I'm just glad that you finally told the truth. Thank you." Lucas smiled and kissed her back. They both stood up and walked towards the fountain, still attaching their lips. Elsa sat on the ledge and wrapped her legs around Lucas' hips. She placed one her hands on the fountain water, freezing it. Lucas finally pushed his tongue into Elsa's mouth and started to dance with hers. Elsa eyes opened and she squealed from the inside of her throat. Lucas felt warmer and better deep inside, just from hearing it. She surrounded her arms around his neck and Lucas located her waist with his arms.

_Note: Thanks for reading this chapter. If you want more tell me, so I know that I have a purpose for writing this haha. Finally Lucas is more into Elsa, but I don't know if I can write smut though...-_- I don't know, but if you guys really want it then I guess I can try. Please leave a review if you liked it and if you really like it, then fav and follow. Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Unexpected Talks

The next morning Lucas laid in bed, thinking what happened yesterday. He sat up rubbing his forehead with only the palm of his hand. Lucas examined the room, "_Funny I don't remember ending up here._" Lucas thought and he back tracked about his time in the gardens with Elsa. He remembered walking, the kiss and his ice tantrum. He heard the door open and saw Elsa, who was still in her ice dress, holding a tray of breakfast. She entered the room and sat on the ledge of the bed, giving the wooden tray to Lucas, "Good morning." She grinned at him. "Good morning Elsa." He settled the tray on his lap and rubbed his head. Elsa scooted closer to him, placing her hand on his forehead, "You okay?" "Yea I just have a small headache." Lucas closed his eyes for a moment and shifted back to Elsa, "Hey Elsa...can I ask you something?" She kissed him on the cheek, "Anything for you." "Well since you kinda know that I could...you know...make-" "Ice?" He was interrupted and continued, "Well..yea..how did you control it? I remember you told me once, but I forgot..." Elsa held both of his hands and explained, "Lucas it's just love. Love is the direct answer of controlling your powers. Love helped me thaw the entire kingdom." They both gazed into each other and connected their lips. They broke and Elsa pointed at his breakfast, "Come on ice man you have to eat." Lucas smiled. He picked up his fork, and started digging into his omelette. Elsa sprang out of the bed and strolled to the door. Before leaving she advised him, "Oh Lucas, Anna and Kristoff invited us to the dining hall tonight they both want to talk to us for some reason. Well anyways enjoy your breakfast." He thanked her and she closed the door before leaving the room.

{~}

Elsa and Lucas enter the dining hall and sat. They sat rather far from each other. A few moments later, Anna and Kristoff arrive taking their seats next to the ice couple. Kristoff sat next to Lucas, while Anna sat next to Elsa. "Hey man." Kristoff whispered, trying to get Lucas' attention. Lucas turned his face from Elsa to Kristoff, "Oh hi." "How is it going between you and Elsa? " Kristoff questioned him, "It's going well. Me and her got closer these past weeks. I think I really like her." Kristoff raised one of his brows, his eyes got bigger, "Wow, you should tell her."

Anna asked Elsa the same question. "It's been amazing. Anna I think I'm falling for him." Elsa replied. Anna drew an happy expression, "Oh my god, you have to tell him."

"I don't know." Elsa and Lucas said, both at the same time, they sighed. "Maybe your right." Lucas said. "I think I should." Elsa told Anna. Kristoff bumped his elbow at Lucas, smirking, "And maybe after you tell her. You guys should get a little intimate if you know what I mean." Lucas chuckled and punched him on the arm, "Shut up man. Kristoff laughed.

"Hey Elsa, you know after he hears the big news from you, you guys should get a little crazay." Anna lifted both of her eye brows up and down, giving Elsa a playful smile. Elsa giggled, "Really Anna?" She lightly pushed Anna on the shoulder. Anna giggled back.

"Seriously Lucas, that's what me and Anna did after we told each other, 'I love you'." Kristoff gave Lucas a reasonable look. "Are you serious?" Lucas asked and Kristoff nodded, "Damn Kristoff how long did you guys know each other before...stuff...happened between you too?"

"Two weeks." Anna confessed to Elsa. Elsa eyes widened as big as she could, "My God Anna! Two weeks? You guys aren't even married." Anna rolled her eyes and looked at Elsa, her face was deep, "I know Elsa, but we told each other I love you and when someone says I love you to another person it's like your making a deep commitment or getting married, except with your heart. I love him so much, I would give myself to him. Don't you feel the same way with Lucas?"

Lucas sighed, "I guess I do love Elsa that much." "Pfft... See, I don't know what your so afraid of?" They both laughed, but Lucas forced his, making it sound nervous. Lucas was actually afraid, not only because he didn't want to do something that was too sudden and impure, but he didn't really know how. Ever since his mother died, he stopped getting an education from her and never learned about reproduction. At the thought of it, Lucas trembled and ice started to form underneath the table. Lucas swiftly clenched his hands and it stopped.

Elsa's cheeks started to grow pink and a small micro cloud appeared above her, snowing. Anna gave her a odd look, "Elsa are you okay? Your a little under the weather right now, literally." Anna chuckled. Elsa, alerted, turned her head to Anna then looked up, "Uh yea It's just my...um stomach." The cloud disappeared. Elsa felt something weird come up inside of her. She never really liked the idea of sex, but her mother made learn about it when she was a teen and ever since she did, her virginity became more sacred to her. Her mind became childish when it came that matter. Anna stood up and Kristoff as well. Anna faced down at Elsa, who was still sitting, "Hey Elsa me and Kristoff are gonna go to bed, so goodnight." Anna kissed her older sister on the forehead and walked to the door, waiting for Kristoff.

Kristoff inspected Lucas, whose face was still nervous, "Hey Lucas...me and Anna are gonna go to sleep, so goodnight." Lucas stood up as well and shook Kristoff's hand. They swung their other arm around and hugged, patting each other's muscular backs. "See ya later Kristoff, nice talking to you." Kristoff letted go and approached the door. He opened it and escorted Anna to their bedroom. Lucas walked over to Elsa who was still sitting. He smiled with the corner of his mouth and sat down next to her, "Hey snowflake, you okay?" Elsa, who was still feeling squeamish, paused then finally noticed Lucas next to her, "Yea It's just that...um...my stomach feels...upset." He lightly kissed her cheek, "Well ok, feel better. I'm gonna go to bed, I think you should too." They stood up and Lucas tagged along with Elsa to her room.

{~}

They stopped at her door but before she went in, she swerved her body to Lucas, who was still with her, "Lucas I-I want to tell you something." Her faced became closer to his and Lucas grinned, "I have something to tell you too." Elsa grinned back and at the same time they both said, "I lov-" "Hi guys!" Their moment was interrupted by a cheerful voice. They pushed each other off and located their eyes on the snowman. "Oh! What game is this!?" Olaf jumped, with an enormous grinned. Lucas knelt one of his knees down and lay one of his hands one of his twig shoulders. "So your Olaf?" Lucas said, looking at the snowy creation with amazement. "Uh ah!...and you are?" Olaf showed curiosity, happily. Lucas smiled, "Oh! well where are my manners, I'm Lucas." Elsa knelt next to him, "Olaf you remembered when Anna told you about Lucas. Right?" She gazed at the happy snowman. "Oh yea...! She said that you were old but you don't look like old...Are you?" Lucas laughed and Elsa laughed along him. She focused his head to her, "Olaf...I think you should go to Anna. I know she would be glad to be in your company right now." "Okay!" Olaf squealed, and hopped back down the hall. "Anna! Here I come!" They heard a distant voice. Lucas stood up again and took Elsa's hand, helping her up. "Well anyways good night." Elsa said, softly. Lucas kissed her forehead, "Don't let the bed bugs bite." She buried the side of her head on his chest. Lucas stealthily cover his arms around her head and patted it. "_Just tell her!_" Lucas thought shouted at him. "_He needs to know!_" Elsa's thought echoed. They released each other and Elsa entered her room. Elsa's back hit the door and she slid down until she sat. Her head was between her knees and deep inside of her she felt her heart sink, "_Why is it so hard to say three simple words? I love you. Why does it have to be so difficult!?_" Ice started to form around her. Lucas sat in a similar position on the other side, feeling the same emotion and thinking the same thought, "_Damn it Lucas! Just say it, its not a jigsaw! Just easy three words!_" He felt his emotions run through him, causing a border of ice around him slowly form. He quickly went back on his feet and rushed back to his room. Elsa, still sitting on the door wall, lazily dragged herself to bed. She waved her hand around her body and made herself an ice night gown, drifting to sleep. Lucas on the other hand, made it to his room and slammed his body on his bed instantly falling into deep slumber, trying to clear his mind.

{~}

The next day, Lucas took Anna on a walk since Elsa was busy in her office, setting up an business party. He took Anna to a chocolate store, buying her chocolate eclairs in bite size pieces. They were contained in a small paper bag and the two friends ate them as they were walking by the water, talking. They stopped at a nearby bench and sat. "So Lucas. What's new?" Anna started as she chewed on an eclair. "Well Anna...I-I want to tell Elsa that I love her, but I just don't know how." Lucas responded. She swallowed and talked with a clear mouth, "Hmm...oh! I got it." Lucas gave her a curious look. "I heard that Elsa is setting up an business party next week." Anna continued. "So...I should tell her there?" Lucas still puzzled. "Yea, just dance with her and right when you think the mood is good in the midst of the dance, just tell her." Anna giving him advice. "I guess that makes sense. It's more romantic than anything I could think of." Lucas added. "Exactly, and your taking advice from a love expert here." Anna replied in a sassy tone, pointing to herself. Lucas laughed and Anna looked out in the sky, "I love how the day is today, there's barely any snow and the sun is out bright." She faced Lucas as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Don't you love the sun?" She asked him, but Lucas disliked the sun. It didn't hurt him, but if he was out in it too long it would make him feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to sound like a terrible person, his tone was soft, "I do." Anna smiled at him and he grinned back. She leaned her head on his shoulder, as Lucas leaned his on her head. The two became silent, relaxing and enjoying the ocean view over the metal rail.

{~}

Elsa sat on her desk with paperwork in front of her. She handled them for hours, organizing the party. The door in her office then opened and Kristoff entered. He walked over to her desk and pulled out a chair, sitting in front of Elsa. She finally took her eyes off her work and concentrated on Kristoff, "Hey Kristoff." "Hi Elsa, how's it going?" He said, looking concerned. She sighed, "It's going fine, these paperwork are driving m-" He stopped her sentence, "I'm sorry Elsa, but I don't think talking about work is gonna help make you feel better." Elsa sighed again, "Your right, just a little stressed out, I'm sorry." He took one of her hands and gave her a worried expression, "It's okay, don't worry. Let's change the subject. How are you with Lucas?" Her mouth formed a small smile, "It's going really well, but...the thing is that...I want to tell him that I love him." Her smile then went away, her face was down, looking at the desk. "You should Elsa. You can't have anything stopping you from tell him. What have you got to lose?" He convinced her, lifting her chin up with his other hand. "But how?" She tried to argue. He sighed, "Elsa sooner or later your gonna have to tell him. You need to and if you don't what's the point of a relationship if you can't profess your love for each other." Her face was still confused, there was a moment of silence, "Okay how bout this, you could tell him at the party next week. It be perfect because you guys will most likely dance and the mood will be romantic." A small feeling of hope came up inside of her, "That's an amazing idea Kristoff. Thanks." She hovered her body over the desk and swung her arms around the ice harvester's neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her cold body.

_Note: Hey guys, thank you for the follows, reviews and favs I've been getting lately. I'm sorry didn't post earlier, I just got a little lazy -_- and I have school so stay tune for the next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: Warning some mature content ahead...You have been warned._

Chapter 10: Cold Lustful Seductions

The day finally came, the party. Elsa, in her room, prepared for the big event, and Lucas as well. Both of them in their rooms, getting dressed and being nervous. Elsa wore an ice dress that was slightly different from her normal one. Her hair was in an normal braid, hanging over her left shoulder. Lucas slipped on a white suit, with grey gloves and black dress shoes. He was excited but slightly uneasy, it was the day that he could profess his love for her. "_Today's the day_" He letted out a relieved sigh and smiled in the mirror. Elsa, on the other hand, was more edgy than Lucas, she didn't know if she could do it. She walked around her bed, looking like she was guarding it. She tried to remember what Kristoff had told her and it gave her more confidence. Elsa came out of her room and walked down the hall to Lucas' door, knocking on it a few times, "Hey Lucas, I'm not sure if your coming to the party but um...I was wondering, if you aren't then I need you to come." There was a small silence through the door. "There's something important I need to tell you, so please I recommend if you attend." She walked away from the door and Lucas on the other side, felt more confident when he heard her. He waited until he heard Elsa going down the stairs. He quickly opened the door and jogged down the hall, through the stairs and into the party. He stopped running, so he would not look like a fool and walked through the crowd of elegant people to find Elsa. Elsa, trying not to be discovered, hid in the corner of the room in the shadows until she felt ready. As a servant passed by her she grabbed a champagne glass from the metal tray and drank it slowly, until it was empty. Suddenly she felt more at ease and wanted more. She took two more glasses from a servant nearby and drank both of them. Finally after three more glasses she felt better, way better, but the worst part was that she was drunk. Lucas, who was still looking for Elsa, finally found her. He approached her, "Elsa, look I need to-" "Hey! Big guy!" She interrupted him, shouting. Lucas face filled with shock, he had never seen Elsa so tipsy and excited. She leaned her body against his and hiccuped. "Elsa are you okay?" Lucas concerned, he held her from falling and she giggled, "Never felt better in my life!" She raised her glass, "Can I get another glass here for this extremely handsome guy?...Right here!" She roared. A servant walked right over, but Lucas gestured him to not. He looked right back at Elsa, who was leaning on him, "Elsa you shouldn't be getting drunk like this. Especially in this party." She ignored him and crushed her lips against his, forcing her tongue in. He pushed her off, "What are doing?" He couldn't get mad at her, not when she was drunk, "Come on, I think you've had enough." Elsa hiccuped then laughed again. He wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder, carefully guiding her to the stairs. "I don't want to go..." She mumbled. Lucas father stood in front of him, "Lucas I-" His father's eyes widened, "My goodness what happened to the Queen?" "Father not now she needs bed rest." He told him, rushing. "Well ok then, but really fast, I'm gonna be gone for a couple of days, there's some errands that I need to run. So I'll be back as soon as I can." His father said, quickly. Lucas nodded and his father moved out of the way so the couple leave.

{~}

Lucas carried her from the stairs to her room and opened the door, quietly walking to her bed. He gently settled her on the bed and waved his hand around her body, making her an ice night gown. He gave out a quiet breath as she slowly began to pass out. After a few seconds, he sprang out of the bed and began to walk out the door. Elsa immediately lied on her side and opened her eyes, "Lucas wait!" He turned his body, facing Elsa who was still lying down, drunk. "Don't leave me..." She softly whispered. Lucas felt guilty for leaving Elsa in her state of condition. He went back to the bed and sat next to her, holding her until she would fall asleep. He kissed her forehead, but in retaliation Elsa quickly grabbed the back of his head, connecting her lips against his. He laid his body over Elsa, stilling kissing her passionately. Their legs intertwined and Elsa rammed her tongue into his mouth again. He tried to resist but it was too late, for that he had already gave in. The two were lost into each other's mouths for awhile, then after Elsa body started to fill with lust. In a flash, she shifted her body on him, hovering her face over his. She pressed her lips on his again. Lucas started to feel uncomfortable as he tasted more of the alcohol in her breath but he went along. He cover his arms around her waist and Elsa started grind her hips onto Lucas' manhood, which slowly had become stiff. She moaned from the inside of her throat. He instantly unattached his face from hers, "Elsa I'm sorry, but this is as far as I'm gonna go." Both panting. He tried to lift himself off the bed, but Elsa pinned him down giving him a devilish smile, "But your body disagrees with you." She whispered in a seductive tone as she draped her fingers from his chest to his pants, stroking his manhood through his trousers. In terror, he grabbed her hand, stopping her, "Please Elsa, we can't do this...I-" She removed her nightgown, revealing her bare white porcelain body. She glared at him, smiling then growled. He felt the stirrings inside of him going insane. "_Wow...She's so...beautiful..._" His mind whispered in glory. He felt his hand involuntarily reaching for one of her breasts, but he stopped before he could. Elsa slowly made her way down to his trousers and began unbuckling impatiently. "_God, this is amazing..._" As she finally freed him from his trousers, she stroked his fleshy pale staff. Lucas then suddenly realized, "_Wait a second...What am I doing!? This isn't how it's supposed to be!_" His thought yelled. Lucas quickly sat up and pulled up his pants, buckling them back, "Elsa, I have to go...I'm sorry." He jumped out of the bed and ran out the door. Elsa quickly sat up and reach out one of her hands, "Lucas wait!" The door shut and she passed out.

{~}

Lucas left the castle and went outside to have fresh air. He started walking outside of the gates and down the cobble streets. He looked for a nearby bench through the crowd of citizens then sat, trying to clear his thoughts. "_What have I done? Oh Lord...please don't tell me that, that was sex. Shit..I'm so stupid, I shouldn't even gone that far with her. Damn it, why did she have to get drunk now. Now I can't tell her that I love her._" He rubbed his temples with the tip of his fingers, using both of his hands. All of the sudden, he smelled something, something burning. He lifted his head up and saw smoke in the air. Surprised, Lucas jumped out of the bench and ran to where it was coming from as fast as he could.

{~}

(WHERE LUCAS FATHER WENT, RIGHT WHEN HE LEFT THE PARTY) His father had finally arrived to the destination he had always wanted to go to while he was staying in Arendelle, his old house. As he tried to enter, the door was locked, "_Damn it Bernard, why did you have to lock it before you left_." He looked under the mat and saw there the key was still there. He drew an exciting expression and opened the door. Bernard went inside of the house, touring it. Everywhere inside was dust and cobwebs, but he did not mind. He strolled inside of the house and went up the stairs, walking down to his room. From examining the room, Bernard went up to his old dusty drawer and opened it. He picked up an old silver ring which used to belong to his wife or Lucas' mother. He grinned at the happy memories that the ring brought to him, but then his grinned started to vanish as he remember that she was gone. He put the ring into his coat and began to dig into the drawer more. All he had found was old books and dust, until he had stumbled onto one book. He picked up the leather covered book and realized that it was his old journal. Bernard closed the drawer and sat onto the ledge of his bed. He opened the book, trying to read it, "_Ugh, it's too dark._" Looking around the room, he had barely saw a small lamp on a table next to his bed. He scooted closer to the table, getting a better look at the empty glass lamp. Bernard blew off the dust on the lamp and opened the drawer on the table it was resting on. He found a box of matches with a few left inside and took only one. He lit the match and finally lighted the lamp. Delighted, he opened the book and started reading it.  
"_Today was splendid as finally Abigail is pregnant. It took a while, but finally it happened. I am very exciting to say that now instead of saying that we are a couple, we are a family..._"  
He skimmed through the rest of the page and started flipping the pages in the journal. Finally he stopped at an another page,  
"_At last, my children have finally sprung out of her womb. This day has been one of the best days in my entire life. Not only I have been granted one child, but two heathy normal baby sons. I have never been so happy in my life..._"  
He flipped the pages farther and read an another page, "_Today is Lucas and Jack's fourth birthday and we decided to take them outside today. We are going to take them to see the magnificent lake in Arendelle. Those boys have been driving me insane to take them._" He chuckled at himself and flipped the next page, suddenly his face became blue as he read it. He folded the corner of the page and took his eyes off the journal. His heart started to sink as his face was dead still, "_How have I forgotten that day..._" He thought. Lucas' father stood up and closed the book, putting it into his coat with the ring. As he stood up the dust from the bed escaped and clouded into his face. Coughing, he fell on the table knocking the lamp over. The lamp broke, releasing the flame within it. The flame grew fast and eventually was all over the house. Bernard quickly went back onto his feet and tried to run out of the door, but he was too late, as the door was blocked by wooden boards on fire. Unfortunately all he could do is helplessly lay in the room, with a small chance of surviving.

_Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter. Please tell me your opinions by leaving a review. Thank you Bye bye._


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry that the last chapter was kinda boring and rushed, I hope that this one is way more descriptive and better. ;) Btw it's kinda short...sorry again :P_

Chapter 11: Now They Know

Lucas ran, he ran like a maniac. He finally made it to where the fire came from and discovered that it was his house. Lucas' chest filled trauma as he was staring at it. As his eyes were sheeting the house from bottom to top, he saw a man in silhouette through one of the top windows. From shock, he instantly entered without noticing that he was facing one of his biggest enemies, fire. At the moment he entered, Lucas gagged, then coughed, like a smoker. He quickly pulled out one of his gloves, covering his mouth from the smoke. He felt the flames around him cooking his skin and tried his be ignore it. All the fire and smoke covered his sight. From fighting through it, he found the stairs and ran up them as wooden boards from the top of the house started to fall. Without moving his body, he turned his head behind him. Realizing that now that was no turning back. Lucas kept running, until he reached to where the man was. Inside the doorframe were wooden boards that blocked the way. He tried to kick it open, but it was too heavy. He flung his wrist at where the boards were and broke them into splinters with his magic. Entering the room, he found the man, lying down next to the tattered and burned up bed. As came up closer to the man, his face became filled with horror. He had found his father, unconscious with his body facing down. Lucas quickly picked up his father on his back and looked for the closest window. From one of the sides of the room, he ran up to one with a window but it led down to the hard cobble street. Lucas tried turn back but it was too late, the house was all ready close to falling apart. He was left with no other choice but to jump out the window. Thinking fast, he casted an deep pile of snow below him and landed on it, safely. Lucas gently placed his father on the snow, checking to see if he was still breathing. Hovering his face over his father's he sadly whispered, "Father..." There was no answer, his father still laid there unconscious. Tears started to come out of the corner of his eyes. He placed his both of hands on his father's warm shoulders, calling his name again, "Father...please. Don't." His father's eyes slowly open and a small cough bursted out, "L-Lucas boy...P-Please...don't go...back..." His father softly spoke, as his voice became lower. "Back where?" Lucas asked, stilling looking at his father with an somber expression. His father barely lifted his hand, shakily situating it on his son's shoulder, "Tønsber..." His voice croaked as he gave his last living breath. His hand fell from his shoulder, and suddenly his father stopped moving, basically living. Lucas drew an terrorized expression, everything in his body clenched angrily, every muscle and bone. He rapidly pushed his ear against his father's heart and heard nothing. His eyes grew big then closed as his head relaxed over his chest. Lucas started crying. The tears stained the coat of his father's. He had never cried in his life, except for when his mother passed. The emotions within him spiraled out of control, releasing a wave of ice around him. All of Arendelle's floors were frozen and then after thin shards of ice formed around him, tall and sharp pointing at many directions. The people that were crowded around him, gasped. The crowd murmured, one of them shouting, "He's a sorcerer like the queen!" Out of the crowd, Anna arrived concerned, "Elsa what is-" She thought her eyes deceived her when she saw that it was a man. Anna's eyes focused again, but this time it was correct, "Lucas?" She quietly called in confusion. He ignored her, as his face was still buried on his old man's chest, that was now cold. Kristoff escaped the crowd and ran next to Anna, "Anna, what happened with El-" His sight interrupted him, as his eyes met at Lucas. "My God..." Kristoff gasped as he stared into Lucas through the forest of shards that he had created.

{~}

Three days passed after the funeral and Elsa thawed the kingdom from Lucas' frozen nightmare. Lucas stilled laid in his room. Everything single object inside was frozen as always the past few days. No one dared to enter, in fear that they would be struck like how Anna was. Elsa finally had the courage to talk to him and opened the door, only having her head poked out, "Lucas, please come out. It's been three days, when will you please just talk about it?" There was no answer. He pretended to not hear her as he still was lying down, looking at the ceiling. She entered walking closer to the bed. She sat on the ledge of it, looking into his eyes, that were still facing up. "Lucas, I'm sorry about everything...especially for what happened with your father." She sighed then continued, "And for getting drunk, also trying to seduce you." With all of his strength, Lucas finally shifted his eyes to her, but said nothing. Elsa became scared at how he was looking at her. She immediately moved her head to an another direction, looking around the room. Realizing that the room was frozen, Elsa waved both of her hands up in the air and thawed it, leaving small graceful snowflakes dancing in the air. The room then froze again, but this time, shards of ice came out of the wall. She sighed again and turned her eyes back to Lucas, who was still staring at her. Finally he softly spoke, but with an upset tone, "Elsa...do you really think it's that easy to just get over it?" "No, of course not...I-" She replied, but was interrupted as Lucas sat up out of the bed. She took a deep breath and continued, "Well I-" Lucas gave her an agitated and angry look. Elsa started to become intimidated. She slowly back up out of the bed and Lucas got closer to her, eventually cornering her against the wall, "You what!?" He yelled at her. His face was close to hers, they both shared the same breaths. She became horrified and gulped, "I-I-I understand what your going through...I l-lost both of my parents too..." Lucas still had an angry expression, it made Elsa scared. "Good...Now we both know how it feels.." He pounded one of his palms on the wall, right on top of Elsa's right shoulder. Ice shattered from where his palm was and fell to the floor, making Elsa shriek. She looked down at the floor, where the small pieces of ice landed then back to Lucas. "GO!" He cried. Elsa ran out of the room, tears rapidly streaming out of her eyes. She ran as far away as she could, until she reached to one of the castle's balcony. Elsa elbows rested on the rail as her bare hands cupped her face. Suddenly, she heard the door close. Elsa turned her body back to the door and saw a hooded figure in front of it. Her expression changed from sad to surprised. The figure approached her and Elsa heart started to sink deeper into her chest. The figure stopped and removed his hood revealing his face, "Hello my Queen." Elsa gasped, "Hans!?"

_Note: Hope this chapter kept your eyes glued. If you want to know what happens next leave a review. Bye :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: Hey guys, just warning you but there's rape in this chapter...yea...so sorry if you don't like reading stuff like this but it's just part of the story anyways enjoy...I guess._

Chapter 12: Scarring Tramatization

Elsa's bottom was against the balcony rail and her hand behind her froze it. Her jaw dropped from her gasp and fear as she was still looking into Hans' green eyes. Hans glared, smiling, into her, making her feel even more uncomfortable, "It's been so long..." Hans said, as he walked closer to her, his body touching hers. He gently stroked the back of his hand on her cheek. She let out three rapid cold breaths, making Hans feel stronger and Elsa more vulnerable. "I know what your thinking...why you? Why am I not going for Anna?" He snickered, "Well...I'm over her, and now...I don't want a princess." His hand transitioned, with his thumb underneath her bottom lip and the side of his finger under her chin, "I want a queen." He lifted her chin. Elsa froze, she couldn't scream and totally forgot that she had magic. Hans gave out an evil laugh and in a quick second, he struck her with his fist. Elsa shrieked and collapsed on the floor, with only one of her eyes lids still open. She looked at the stone floor in front of her and saw drops of blood. Elsa moved her head back up to Hans, and he finished her off with a kick.

{~}

Elsa was still unconscious, as all she could see now was pure pitch black. With all of her strength, she finally slowly fluttered her eyes open and awakened in a small cell. Elsa eyes were tired, especially her left eye, which was struck by Hans steel fist. Her eyes scanned the whole prison, and herself. Elsa's back was against the wall, as she sat on the mossy cobble floor with her long legs stretched out in front of her. Her hands were locked up in hard metal chains, similar to the ones that she had when she was locked up in her castle's prison. All of her skin was exposed revealing her milk white nude body, she felt embarrassed. Elsa wanted to cry, but was afraid to make a sound and instead whimpered. Trying to freeze the chains had only made it worse, making the metal even stronger. Suddenly, the bar door in front of her swung open and Elsa quickly moved her knees up to her breast, trying to cover her exposed body. Hans entered the cell, and approached Elsa who was still sitting. He knelt down and gave her an devilish smile. He opened his mouth but, before he could say anything Elsa faintly asked, "What do you want from me?" Hans gently pressed his lips on hers and broke for a moment, meeting at her ear whispering, "For you to be be mine..." He chuckled with such evilness and kissed her once more, wrestling his tongue with hers. He broke again, catching his breath and licked the side of her face like cold ice cream. Elsa whimpered, she had never felt so violated in her life and just wanted it to be all over. When she got the chance, Elsa kneed him in the crotch, making Hans roar in pain, "Fucking bitch!" His body filled with rage and in a flash, he gripped his hand around Elsa's neck. As his grip tighten, he lifted her making her stand up. From her chest and face, she felt so much pressure. Elsa gasped for air and at the moment she was almost about to pass, Hans released and slapped her across the face, "You really want to go there!? Don't you!?" Tears started to appear out of the corner of her eyes and stream down on her cheeks as she was panting. "I'll show you what happens when you fuck with me." He scoffed. Hans began unbuckling his trousers and threw them across the room, showing his sex, hard and erect. Elsa expression became shock as she examined it. Rushing, he positioned it at Elsa's entrance, "Please don't..." Elsa whined. Hans snickered, "Too fucking bad." Elsa eyes tightly shut as she awaited for him to come inside of her. Right before he entered her, an another idea struck him. He flipped her body over with her face first against the wall. Hans grinned demonically and changed the position of where his manhood was, at Elsa's other hole. Elsa felt it brushing between her butt cheeks, "Wait. What are you doing!? Plea-" Hans instantly plunged into her and started off rough. Elsa screamed and Hans held her throat again, stopping her from making a noise. More tears came out of her, so many that it could drench a wash cloth. Hans moaned as he thrusted as hard as he could, making every thrust painful to her. Elsa couldn't stop crying, she was in agony. "Damn it your so tight!" He howled. Blood started to drip underneath them, coming out of her rectum. Hans finally unhanded her throat and placed both of his hands on the wall. She shrieked again, making Hans more turned on, fastening his pace. He couldn't hold it in anymore and released his fluid inside of her. Elsa could feel it in her stomach, wet, hot and sticky. It made her feel dirty, sick and disgusted. He pulled his manhood out of her slowly and panted. A bridge of blood and his essence connected from her ass to the tip of his private, then it dropped to the ground with the small puddle of blood. He evilly laughed, taunting her, and picked up his trousers from the corner of the room, putting them back on. As Hans left the cell Elsa dropped to the floor, lying on her side. She felt traumatized, and wished that she could just end her life right now. "Lucas...I'm sorry..I'm so sorry. I-I deserve this." She whimpered as her voice died down, cradling her body to sleep, freezing the entire room.

{~}

At the same time, Lucas sat with the frozen wall that he had created in front of him, feeling sorry for what he had did to Elsa. He made her feel scared, and did not mean to do anything like that. Lucas felt terrible, "_What the hell is wrong with you!? You shouldn't be making girls feel scared. Their weaker than you. Damn it Lucas, just because your pissed at your own problems, doesn't mean you have to put it onto someone else. Especially when their your girlfriend!_" Lucas clenched his fists, his anger filled him again and he shouted at his conscience,"Shut up!" He punched the wall, except with more power than how he did when he was with Elsa. More ice shattered onto the floor and Lucas still sat there, freezing the wall again. He grunted and suddenly, he heard someone at his door, knocking insanely. Lucas wanted to ignore, but the door flung opened anyways. Kristoff scurried inside shouting, "Lucas! Please man! I know that you just lost your old man but this is very urgent!" Lucas became curious and clumsily stood up, almost tripping over the ice, and follow Kristoff to the balcony. They finally made it and Lucas heeled. He walked outside into the balcony and witness blood on the floor. His face filled with anticipation and he faced Kristoff, "What happened!?" Kristoff sighed with somber, "That's not all of it." Kristoff directed Lucas' head to the balcony railing, showing the ice and snow that was still on it. His eyes grew enormous, "_Elsa..._" He shifted his body back to Kristoff, "I'm going after her and that bastard that took her!" Lucas stormed out of the balcony and Kristoff yelled after him, "Wait!" Lucas stopped and only had his head turned back, "I'll come with you. I think know a way to find him." Kristoff finished and Lucas nodded his head, indicating him to follow.

{~}

Almost an hour passed and Lucas and Kristoff met outside of the castle gates, prepared. Lucas had brought a shining iron shield, a steel dagger and most importantly his magic. As for Kristoff, he had carried only his ice pick as a weapon and Sven to carry supplies along the way. "Did you get what I ask?" Kristoff questioned, raising one of his eyebrows. Lucas nodded, and handed Kristoff a small handkerchief, containing a small stain of Elsa's blood on it leftover from the balcony. Kristoff placed the handkerchief under Sven's nose. Sven sniffed and nodded his head forward showing the way, as Kristoff jumped onto his back. "Get on." Kristoff offered as he reached his hand out for Lucas. Lucas gripped his hand and hopped onto Sven, sitting behind Kristoff. Sven made a ready position then speeded off to find where Elsa is. "Go Sven!" Kristoff cheered.

_Note: Thanks for reading this, I really love feedback so please review. Also stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Note: Thank you to the review about the dialogue thing, sorry but I'm just used to writing that way. :/_

Chapter 13: To The Rescue

They two friends walked, due to Sven growing tired from carrying the heavy strong men. He continued to sniff the trails while Kristoff and Lucas conversed as they were walking,

"Man, how far did this asshole go just to take Elsa?" Kristoff started.

"I don't know, but I hope that we're almost there. God knows he did to her." Lucas said, as he sighed, he then made an heated face, "I swear if he makes one little mark on her I'm seriously gonna-"

"Hey hey... Lucas save it for the kidnapper. Come on now." Kristoff said, stopping him from having a tantrum.

"Your right, let's just keep walking." Lucas said softly as he cooled down. They traveled for hours, for what felt like days.

"I hope I come back before Anna finds out, I reall-" Suddenly Sven's sniffing hushed, interrupting Kristoff from finishing his concern.

Lucas looked at the beast curiously, "What did you find?"

Sven turned his head back and moved it sideways, indicating them. They walked to Sven as he was still standing waiting for the men to see what he has discovered. They looked from a distance, seeing a small cabin. Kristoff's and Lucas' expression filled with surprise,

"Finally..." Lucas glared and began to approach the house. "Kristoff, I need you to stay here and back up for me. I have to go alone and if I don't to come back then save Elsa for me. Her needs matter than mine." Lucas commanded, as he gestured Kristoff to stay.

Kristoff smiled with the corner of his mouth, "Hey Lucas..." Lucas stopped and listened before he continued walking. "Your a good guy and if you dont make it then I promise to take care of Elsa for you." Kristoff said, generously.

Lucas barely moved his face to Kirstoff and smiled back. He began by going a perimeter around the house, checking all the windows and making sure that no one was inside. He stumbled upon one window and witness Hans, sleeping.

Lucas scoffed, "_Hmm...Just one guy. I guess this will be easier than I expected it to be._"

He grinned and returned to the front door, breaking into it silently. Lucas crouched and checked every room, trying to find Elsa. Looking for a while, he ended up in the dining room, confused,

"_Damn it, where could he have kept her?_"

Lucas eyes scoped the whole room and became distracted at a bookshelf. He stood up and approached the shelf, looking at one specific book, "Jack and the a Beanstalk." he quietly read to himself. He sighed in remembrance of his mother, which was her favorite book.

"_She always loved the name Jack...but I didn't get why she didn't give me that name._" He thought happily and pulled the book out, unleashing a small fog of dust into his face.

Coughing, he briefly placed the book back and heard an strange sound. Not because of the book hitting the back of the shelf, but crying. It was hardly audible. His ear pressed against the center of the shelf, investigating the sound. It became clearer and his thought was correct, it was someone. As he was still listening, his hands roamed around the bookshelf and at one side, he felt cold metal hinges. Lucas backed away and hauled the other side of the bookshelf, revealing it to be a door. He drew his dagger and shield, out of his back, entering the doorway with a staircase leading to an another bar door. Looking through the bars, he saw Elsa lying with her back facing him on the frozen floor whimpering as she was sleeping.

"_Elsa!_" His thought shrilled as he made a horrified, but almost somewhat exciting face.

He struggled to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Quickly, he took out his lock pick that he had used earlier to break in and started picking the lock. After a few attempts, finally he had unlocked it and opened the door. Swiftly, he ran to her also dropping his weapon and shield in the process. He knelt beside to her and carefully turned her body to face him. She began squirming,

"Please. Please. No more. I-It's too much..." She faintly murmured.  
Lucas stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, trying not to awake her,

"Shh. Shh...It's ok. It's me Lucas don't worry. Your safe now." He softly spoke.

His eyes curtain her from head to toe. As he inspected her body, he became terrified to see her badly bruise on her left eye, a red mark on her neck and last but not least but blood between her thighs. It made him feel like as if most of died.

"_Poor Elsa...Why did I have to act like a jerk before this happened to her. I am stupid._" He thought, in a sorrowful manner.

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

As he began to try freeing her from her chains, he heard clapping behind him. Immediately, he stopped and shifted his body behind him.

"Congrats, you've found her. Who ever you are..." Hans cheered, sarcastically while smirking.

Lucas' face became furious, "You monster! What did you do to her!?"

Hans chuckled, "What do you mean what did I do to her? It's so clear of what I did when you were looking at her."

Lucas glared into him, clenching his fist onto the ground. "I'm gonna kill you right now. I swear you will never get away with what you did with her."

"Excuse me but you should be thanking me." Hans said, then glared back, "For giving her a fun time. Damn she's amazing and also got a rocking body for a girl who rarely went outside. " He laughed.

Lucas had never been so enraged in his life, "Shut up Asshole!" He barked as he froze the ground, making spikes appear out of the walls.

"Wow, calm down man. Don't be jealous because I got to fuck her first than you. Wow your such a pussy! How have you not tap that yet?" Hans teased. "Ya know when it was happening, she couldn't stop screaming. I got her good!" Hans snickered and snapped his finger.

"THATS IT!" He roared then punched the ground, releasing a spiked trail of ice that hastily approached Hans, hitting him. As the ice struck him the force blasted him against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Lucas walked closer to his body and lightly kicked it, checking to see if he was still alive. Not a single muscle moved and he picked up the dagger from the floor, running back to Elsa.

"That's it, we're leaving now." He said rushing and began trying to liberate her from her chains.

He struck the dagger between the opening for one of them and turned the dagger sideways, using all of his force manifested from his anger. The chain finally broke and was left with the other one to do. Behind him, Hans awoke, stilling lying down and rubbed his forehead. His eyes concentrated on Lucas who was helping Elsa. One of Elsa eyelids opened slowly and she saw Hans, who was still adjusting to get up. She used all of her strength to lift her free hand and flicked her wrist at him. Right at that moment, Hans saw the magic flying coming after him and by surprise he picked up the shield next to him deflecting the ice. Elsa's eyes grew big,

"Lucas watch out!" She warned him.

Lucas stopped and rotated his body. Suddenly he felt something hit his chest or to be exact, his heart. His head slowly moved down examining his chest, stilling having a patch of ice on it, which disappeared after a few seconds. His eyes looked back up to Hans, who began walking closer to him.

"Lucas? What an interesting name...too bad that soon it'll be history." Hans laughed demonically.

Elsa face started to become fiery and she flung her wrist again, releasing a blast of ice that pounded Hans in his face, this time actually knocking him out. At the same time, Lucas fell to the floor.

"Lucas! Are you okay?" Elsa shouted concerned, sitting up.

He shifted back to Elsa, "Yea I'm good, it only feels like pinch. I'll be fine." He smiled, as a strand of his hair started to become brunette.

Elsa became frightened, "L-L-Lucas your hair!"

Lucas gave her a odd look, "What about it?"

"It's turning, brown." She revealed.

"It's- Wait what?" He said, shockingly, but then made a relaxed expression, "No, we shouldn't worry about me. For now let's focus on getting you out of here." He picked up the dagger again, but dropped it as another strand of his hair started to change color. His chest started to slightly become weaker, as he situated his hand on it. Kristoff arrived,

"Hey you okay? I heard some noise from outside and I was getting a little suspicious." Kristoff panting.

He looked at the couple and realized that Elsa was nude.

"Oh! sorry Elsa!"

As he moved his face away, the palm of his hand covered his eyes.

"Here." Kristoff said, as he took off his coat and threw it to her.

Elsa picked it up and only sheeted her breast and private,

"You can look now." She said, flattening the coat on her.

Kristoff removed his hand from his face and began to walk up to her, but tripped over something.

"Ow!"

Kristoff landed chest first and moved his eyes to see Han's body. He knelt next to him and inspected it, trying to find a key. Out of his pants pocket, Kristoff had found it and quickly unlocked Elsa from her hand prison. In a split second, Elsa conjured a small ice dress over her and returned the coat to Kristoff.

"Kristoff help me get Lucas up." She said, as her arm wrapped around his neck, trying to support him up. As Elsa began to stand up, she immediately fell to the floor and was unable to lift Lucas. The pain in her bottom made it close to impossible for her to walk.

Lucas stood up, with his hand still on his chest. "I'm fine don't worry. Come on your in the worse state than me." He said as he picked up Elsa, bridal style.

"What about you?" She asked, worriedly.

Lucas smiled down at her, "I'll be fine..." She grinned and buried her face into his chest.

"Guys we have to go now, Hans can wake up any minute now..." Kristoff reminded.

Lucas nodded his head to Kristoff, "Right."

As Kristoff made his way out of the cell to Sven, Lucas followed.

{~}

By the time they were halfway journeying back, Kristoff rode Sven slowly and Lucas still carried Elsa, who peacefully slept during the way into his arms. As Lucas walked on the snowy trail, out of nowhere one of Lucas's strands of hair became brunette again. Suddenly Kristoff became alerted.

"Lucas? What's wrong with your hair!?" Kristoff questioned, concerned.

Lucas chest grew even weaker and sighed, "It's nothing." He said, struggling to carry Elsa.

Kristoff raised one of his eye brows, and gave Lucas strange look, "Nothing? Your hair is turning brunette! How is that nothing?"

"Well, Elsa's powers hit me in the chest and that's how it all started." He revealed.

"Lucas, we need to go see the trolls." Kristoff said, demandingly.

"You mean the people that healed Anna? I don't know I thin-" Lucas then fell to the ground, rolling Elsa onto the soft snow. "Arghh!" He grunted and pounded the bottom of his fist onto his heart. Elsa sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"That's it, we're going to the trolls." Kristoff ordered.

Kristoff heeled Sven and jumped off of him, lifting Lucas onto the animal. He then carried Elsa, who awoke and drew a questioning face.

"It's okay Elsa, just go back to sleep." Kristoff smiled down and Elsa drifted back to slumber. He then faced back to Sven, "Sven let's go." Sven nodded and began walking as Kristoff did too.

{~}

After an hour of traveling, they made it to the trolls. Lucas hair was already almost about to turn fully brunette.

"Help! Please guys, I have two wounded friends." Kristoff called out.

The boulders that were scattered began to trembled then come into one group. Finally they stood up.

"It's the Queen!" One of the trolls exclaimed.

Suddenly, the crowd split into two as Grand Pabbie rolled down in the middle,

"I feel something strange near your presence." Grand Pabbie said, huskily.

Kristoff eyes draped down, "Grand Pabbie...we need your magic to heal these two, especially the one lying on Sven."

Grand Pabbie waved his hand to the side, "Bring the boy here and give the Elsa to the others. They'll take care of her."

Kristoff nodded then knelt down placing Elsa onto the ground for the trolls to deal with. Sven, who was still carrying Lucas, followed Grand Pabbie.

_Note: Hey guys, I hope this format is way better than the other chapters. If this chapter seems rushed to you I also apologize for that as well. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon._


	14. Chapter 14

_Note: Warning: Chapter contains smut._

Chapter 14: Cursed? Or Born?

Sven followed Grand Pabbie through the green vine curtains into the rock hut. He tilted his body to the side, rolling Lucas off into a comfy leaf bed. Lucas groaned weakly, then moved his body facing up.

"Born or cursed with the powers?" Grand Pabbie requested as his face became questionable.

"Born." Lucas murmured, almost clearly speaking.

As Grand Pabbie stood next to the helpless ice man, he inspected his pale body. He rubbed his hands together and split apart, creating a thin layer of blue magic around them. His stone palms pressed onto his entire body from his forehead, leveling down to his heart. When his hand reached to it, his eyes reached to the maximum size. Lucas became filled with panic as he read his expression,

"What is it!?" Lucas spat out with fear.

"I don't know what to tell you but...your powers- they...they-" Grand Pabbie softly said, afraid of telling him the horrified news.

Lucas zoomed his head forward to Grand Pabbie, giving him a curious face,

"They what?" Lucas interrogated, in at the same time making his panic inside grow.

Grand Pabbie released a calm breath and revealed, "They're cursed. Lucas you were not born with them, but cursed." He said, as his tone changed dramatically near the end of his sentence.

"I don't get it...even though I was cursed why is it a bigger deal than being born with them?" Lucas wondered, as his body struck with fear and questions from the old and wise stone man's words.

Grand Pabbie sighed, "Let me explain...If you were born with the powers and struck in the heart by the same magic, your body will only turn normal. But if cursed, not only your body will turn normal but after will you die."

Lucas felt his sad and horrified emotions roam around inside of him. With all of his courage he questioned with a demanding tone,

"Is there a way to stop this?" Lucas then pounded his chest with his fist, when the pain started to come back to him. Making him grunt with agony.

"Fortunately yes, but your hair has almost fully turned brown. The only thing that's left is that your skin becoming tan, but that will only give you a little amount of time." Grand Pabbie answered with a hint of hope.

Lucas' head fell as an another strand of his hair became brunette, leaving one more strand left to be done with. He felt his heart grow weaker. Grand Pabbie lifted the young man's chin with the tip of his short fingers,

"Lucas, the only way that this can go away is that if both you and your true love trade something precious to each other. It is similar to an act of true love, but except both of you must show your love. Not only one of you..both." Grand Pabbie informed.

"Can it be anything?" Lucas slowly panted from the pain.

"Anything..." Grand Pabbie slightly smiled and began walking away.

"But I don't know what I can give her..." Lucas called out in distraught.

As Grand Pabbie started to leave, he moved his head back,

"Think Lucas. Everybody has something that they preciously hold wether it's physically and mentally." Grand Pabbie advised then left the hut and back to his troll people.

Lucas whole body laid still onto the bed. He stared into the ceiling. His mind was blank, he couldn't think of anything.

"_What could I give to Elsa..._" His thought echoed.

Kristoff then appeared, interrupting Lucas' train of thought.

"Hey...I heard what Grand Pabbie said. So do you know what you want to give to Elsa?" Kristoff concerned and puzzled, as he lifted one of his eye brows.

"I don't know...I'm clueless man." Lucas sighed as he tried to hold back his tears from the corner of his eye, "Death awaits for me..." He quietly said. Finally the last strand of hair became brunette.

Kristoff drew a depressed expression as he witness the change in his hair, "Lucas man, I'm gonna miss you buddy. Your such a great guy, Elsa and Anna wouldn't be able to live if you were gone." His expression became deeper and more serious.

"Kristoff, a guy like you is better then me. Before I go I want to thank you for taking care of Anna. She's was the only childhood friend I had and from seeing you in her company, made her happy which makes me happy too." A beat of pain struck, making Lucas groaned then he continued, "Also, thanks for helping me get Elsa back. Without you, she would have been dead by now...Please take care of her until she finds the right guy..." He said as his voice became slightly pitchy. He sank his fist into his chest, putting more pressure.

Kristoff tried not to break a tear and quickly he hugged Lucas. After a moment, he stood up,

"I'll bring Elsa. I think that she should be with you in your final moment." Kristoff glumly said as he exited.

A short while passed and Elsa rushed inside, hurriedly approaching Lucas,

"Lucas!" She shrieked in a shocked tone.

She knelt beside to him, holding his hand. Her eyes glued onto his eyes and her face came tight.

"Oh my God..." Elsa said, as her voice cracked, "Please your not gonna die, don't. Don't!" Her eyes watered then hot tears streamed down her cheeks, dripping onto Lucas.

Lucas brought forth his hand, stroking his palm onto her cheek. He smiled,

"It's too late Elsa...Almost half my body is turning normal. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry..." He said. His tone sounded dying and low.

Elsa's whole body filled with agony and loss. She then shifted her body on top on him, sitting on his hips. Her face hovered over his,

"Lucas I love you..." She said as her voice pitched. She smashed her lips against his and after a few seconds they broke. Lucas formed a smile,

"Elsa I love you too..." He quietly responded. They connected mouths again and in the midst of their kiss Elsa began removing her ice gown by peeling the shoulders of it, one by one. The top half of her gown was off and lowered until it reached her bottom. She shimmied the gown to her feet kicked it off to the floor and finally she was nude. As they catches their breaths, Lucas felt his heart glow while examining her porcelain slender body. He softly gasped,

"Your so beautiful." He gently whispered in awe as he looked at her frame.

She tried to smile but couldn't because it was her last moment with him and instead gave out more tears. She knew that last time she tried to give herself to him, it was a disaster, but now was the perfect moment. She wanted this and knew that he wanted it too. Elsa's body hovered his,

"Lucas...I want to spend our last moment together making love...Please." Elsa pleaded somberly.

Lucas slowly drew forth his hand onto one of her breast and nodded, "We may..." He spoke in a loving manner.

Elsa's eyes poured more tears as she made a smile. Her lips crushed against his again and their tongues intertwined, strangling. Her fingers ghostly sweep to his chest and she pulled out his shirt revealing his muscular pecs and abs. They continued their kiss and Elsa stroked his chest, giving a small amount of pleasure to him. As she was doing so, Lucas began kneading her breasts with his hand, making Elsa moan from the inside of her throat. Hearing it, made him more stiff on his crotch. Elsa felt it beneath her private and it made her want him even more. With her free hand she impatiently unbuckled his pants and Lucas kicked them off. Now he was bare with Elsa. Half his body was shaded tan, but Elsa did not mind or even noticed as she was in a deep passionate moment with him. Lucas manhood was freed from his clothed prison and stood out hard and flaccid. They broke again and caught their breaths. As they both panted, Elsa took a good glimpse of his manhood. She realized that it was bigger than what she would expected it to be. To her, it was enormous and it made her face filled with anticipation. Her eyes shifted back to Lucas, who was smiling and patiently waiting to enter her.

"It's okay...Don't be afraid." He said.

Elsa's tears dried and she smiled back. She lifted her hips up and positioned his private at her entrance. In an instant, she lowered her hips onto his manhood. Lucas groaned as a wave of pleasure shot throughout Lucas body, while Elsa felt a large amount of pain inside of her lower stomach and private. It made her form a tight expression and her voice squeaked. Her body began to fill with pressure, but then released from a long hiss she gave out. Lucas began to feel worried,

"Elsa are you okay!?" He snapped concerned.

She began hyperventilating as she struggled to keep him inside. Lucas tried to pushed her up, but Elsa gestured him not to,

"No! I can't stop now, this is our last moment and I have to be strong." Elsa cried making her whole body clenched.

Lucas sighed and Elsa continued thrusting down, making him enter her deeper. The walls inside of her contracted around his member very tightly. Tears started to come out of the corner of Elsa's eyes. In a flash, Lucas lifted his back with his head and squashed his open mouth onto Elsa's, dancing with her tongue. Suddenly, her tears stopped and her pain began to reduce. After a couple of moments, she finally felt pleasure and moaned. Her hips rocked up and down in a slow pace. Their mouths were still in contact and Elsa's pace became faster. The two were both in a moment of ecstasy throughout their bodies. As her pace became faster Elsa lowered her hips deeper, now having him fully inside of her. Elsa voice choked and she couldn't hold back anymore. Lucas could feel her even tight around his member. She unattached her face from his and began moaning endlessly.

"Lucas...I-I w-want y-y-you." Elsa moaned and stuttered, trying to speak clearly.

"Elsa I'm so close..." Lucas groaned, as the feeling of pleasure spiraled everywhere in his body. His mind had forgotten about the pain from his heart and instead he thought of Elsa.

Finally they two reached their breaking point. Elsa shrilled and Lucas moaned. With one last bounce, both of them at the same time discharged their fluids. The couple panted and Elsa slammed her body against his, whispering in his ear,

"I'll miss you Lucas..." Elsa faintly spoke, as tears streamed down her face again.

Lucas lightly kissed her cheek, "I'll miss you too..." He croaked and gave out his last living breath. His entire body had become normal and the life inside of him vanished.

Elsa face pounded over his chest and she mourned sufferingly. The tears she gave were endless.

_Note: Thank you for the follows and reviews, but don't go away the story isn't over yet. So stay tuned for the next chapter :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A New Life.

Elsa was lost into Lucas' solar plexus, crying tears of sorrow. Her unstable emotions have caused her to break out a wave of scornful snowflakes around her making the whole hut and possibly the troll's land all concealed in snow and ice. Her cries were muffled into Lucas' chest, that went on for only some moments. Suddenly, her cries silenced as she felt something change, not mentally but physically outside. Elsa's mind became slightly puzzled, making her draw her head back from Lucas. From where Lucas heart is, a patch of ice appeared, which spread throughout his whole body. It reached to the ends of his toes, fingers and hair. The ice then disintegrated into snowflakes that carelessly melted on wherever it landed and his skin appeared pale. So was his hair being platinum once again. Every muscle in his face tighten, then relaxed as he flutter open his eyes. At the same time, Lucas released a cold and quick breath, then panted. Just from sighting it, made Elsa's doubt and sufferings turn into shock and happiness.

"Lucas!" She gasped and at the same time forming an open grin.

His mind was still trying to adjust, as it had awakened from being lifeless for a short period of time. Lucas lazily ascended only the upper half of his body, then fixed his eyes onto Elsa, who was still gazing at him. Right at that moment, Elsa presented him with open arms then wrapped them around him firmly.

"I can't believe it..." She muttered overwhelmingly in his ear as her head was situated on his shoulder.

He smiled then in a split second, cloaked his arms around her bare body securely. Chills of liveliness filled the entire inside of him and he replied in a faint and loving tone,

"Me either."

Even though that joy filled the air, the thought of how he had came back had bugged him in his mind. He still did not fully understand, for that they had only made love and not physically given each other anything. Not wanting to spoil the moment, he letted the idea go and pressed his lips in contact with hers, passionately.

{~}

The trio made it back to the castle. As they approached the gates, Anna stood there with a worried and upset expression. She angrily scurried to Kristoff as he hopped off his trusty sidekick Sven.

"Damn it Kristoff, you need to tell me when your leaving for one of your ice trips!" Anna complained, pointing at his chest. "Seriously, Do you know how worried I was!? I was up for hours since the past two days concerned!" As Anna kept shouting Kristoff, he tried to calm her down but she ignored his gestures. "If your gonna do this to me then we're not doing gonna do fun nights anym-" Anna hastily yap at him, then hushed when Kristoff pouted at her,

"Anna! Chill out please. I can explain."

Anna glared and shrugged at him, "How!?"

He sighed in agitation, then turned the ginger's shoulders facing Elsa and Lucas. Lucas stood, as he had held Elsa on his back, piggyback style. Her expression had instantly changed to unexpectation, as she examined the couple, especially Elsa. So many questions stuffed into her mind,

"What happened?" She asked puzzlingly as her tone simmered down.

Lucas slowly walked closer to Anna, trying not to awaken Elsa who was resting on his shoulder.

"Elsa was kidnapped a couple of days ago and we had to rescue her right when we found out." Lucas sighed, "I'm sorry Anna that we didn't tell you before but if me and Kirstoff had not left earlier, then she would have been in a condition much worse than this or even worst, dead." He explained, hoping to connect with Anna. "I really hope that your not still mad."

Anna lifted one of her eye brows as her face filled with sympathy, "My God Lucas, are you kidding. Of course I'm still not mad. Why would I be, I mean for God's sake, she's my sister and aka your girlfriend. If I was in your position I would have done the same. I'm so sorry for breaking out like that." Her face moved back to Kristoff, "You too Kristoff."

From looking at her sister, made her chest fill with guilt.

"Lets go inside..." She said calmly.

{~}

The three entered the castle and made their way to the bedroom. Finally arriving, Anna opened the door to Elsa's bedroom and Lucas strolled inside. She followed after him, closing the door in the process. Lucas carefully settle Elsa on the bed and sat on the ledge, watching her sleep gracefully. Anna smiled at the sight of Lucas caring for her older sister. She walked to the bed and sat next to him, staring at Elsa with him.

"What kind of animal would do this to her." She said, depressed and gingerly as her eyes glanced at her sister in slumber.

Her eyes studied the cold girl's body. Some bruises still remained for that they did not heal from the past days. But however the trolls still had recovered a majority of them.

"I know..." Lucas responded with his voice smooth.

Anna turned her face to Lucas, whose eyes were still exploring Elsa. She notice that his expression was not in anxiety but more of a somewhat curious look.

"Lucas you okay? You look a little blue..." Anna caringly asked, hoping to know what he has in his mind.

Lucas looked over to Anna, "Yea it's just...I don't get it." He said, with a wondering tone.

Anna's brain started to feel like a jigsaw as that she couldn't piece Lucas' words, "What do you mean, 'I don't get it?'" She asked.

"So do you know how when we were walking down the hall I told you that Elsa accidentally froze my heart, right?" He said.

"Yea and something with both of you giving each other that shows your love?" She added.

"Yea, well..me and Elsa..um we.." Lucas spoke, slightly unclear and ashamed.

"You...?" She gave him a awaiting and clueless look. After a few moments, her expression immediately changed, "Oh my God, you guys had-"

"No! I mean yea...yes." Lucas interrupted, "But that's not the point...I mean. When it was over, I became normal then died and after came back to life."

"What's so confusing about that?" Anna said.

"We didn't really give each other anything. We only had made love and that's it." He said to her, frustrated.

Anna scooted closer and moved her face forward to him, "Lucas...you guys didn't just make love. You guys gave each other to yourselves." Anna smiled as she tried to cheer him up.

He turned his face towards hers, still confused, "What do you mean give each other ourselves?" He asked.

Anna rolled her eyes sarcastically, "My God Lucas how are you still clueless?...You guys gave each other your own virginity, meaning the pureness that someone holds until they have sex." She minimally laughed.

Anna's words shot through his mind, finally answering his question. "Wow, that makes so much sense now..." He realized, feeling a hint of stupidity in him.

Anna cloaked her arms around his arms, digging her face onto his shoulder, "Lucas, please tell me that your mom taught you about..you know, it?" She mumbled as her face lay comfortably on his shoulder.

Lucas lips curled inside and his face moved to a different direction. There was a small silence, "Uh..Yea totally." He finally spoke.

Anna upheaved her head to him, "Well...Okay."

Lucas smiled down on Anna whose face was still cozy at his shoulder.

"Your kinda warm for an arctic guy like you." Anna mumbled on his shoulder, as she smiled. "Or maybe because I'm just too used to hugging you." Anna giggled.

Lucas snickered, "Maybe."

{~}

(A FEW MONTHS LATER)

As the months flew by, many occurrences had happened. One of them being Hans tried in court, then life sentenced in exile for that Elsa did not want to give him death. Even though that Hans had done an unforgivable act to her, she did not want to be the monster like him and solve issues by killing or any form of violence. Another event that had passed was Elsa recovering from all her wounds and coming to be pregnant with the father being Lucas. Which may be extraordinary news however was really troubling for Elsa to keep. The reason for it was due to her not telling Lucas yet, because she did not want to frightened him. But finally the day had come to reveal, her stomach was already getting slightly bloated and she knew that he would eventually find out.

Elsa walked down the hall, feeling nauseous as always. But she was strong and entered the library, without being noticed. Her back laid against the doorway as she rubbed her stomach, smiling while observing Lucas reading. Unsure of what the content he was being expose to, she slowly crept up to him,

"Boo!" Elsa alarmed at him, molding a grin on her face.

At the same time, Lucas darted his head back and bounce in a surprised manner.

"Jesus Elsa!" He squalled as the book collapsed from his hand, falling openly to the carpet.

Elsa giggled then picked up the book, swiftly before Lucas could snatch it back, "Let's see what you have been up to..." She said, teasing him and reading it.

Lucas tried to reached for the book, but Elsa palm pushed his forehead.

"Elsa please." Lucas begged as his arms couldn't reach to it.

Elsa's eye brows arched at what she had studied at. She moved the book away from her face, focusing her eyes back to Lucas, "Lucas please tell to me why your looking at a book about sex." She said, only lifting one of her eye brows. Her hand flung up in the air, releasing Lucas' forehead.

He sighed in humiliation, "Well..I-I. Listen Elsa." Lucas stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "When my mom passed, I never learned about...it." He came out, "But when I read this book, I now fully understand it and I-I want to share with you what I have learned."

He gave a hungry smile and strolled closer to Elsa. As he began approaching her, Elsa back away and eventually he playfully pinned her against the wall. Lucas drove his lips in contact with Elsa's. He then made a tenderly trial of kisses from her earlobe to her collar bone, nipping at it. Elsa couldn't help but to let out a small moan, which made Lucas more turned on.

"_Wow he's so amazing..._" Her thought quietly echoed in her mind.

Suddenly the kisses stopped and Lucas took one of his hands off of her shoulder, gripping it onto the collar of her dress. Right at the moment he was about to pull it off, she weakly pushed him away,

"Lucas we can't!" She cried then, in a flash, she fell to the floor as pain sharply came up inside of her, making her feel even more nauseous. Lucas snapped out of his state of being, then changed into a more concerned form. He dropped to the floor assisting the poor girl up,

"Elsa! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He sorrowfully asked.

"I'm fine...Look Lucas I should be the one that's sorry.." She panted as her face was staring into the ground.

Lucas mind became mixed up, "Why?" He said as he scarcely tilted his head.

Elsa rose her face to him. Her eyes met with his and she confessed, "B-Because..we're not the only people in this room." She sensitively attained his hand and stationed it at her stomach. Inside of Lucas, everything had become astounded. He gulped, "Y-Your serious..." Elsa nodded on response as his face remained frozen.

_Note: Hope nothing was too rushed in this chapter. If your curious of what happens next, leave anything a review or follow. Stay interested guys, until the next chapter._


	16. UPDATE

Hey Guys, this is an update that is **important**(Well to me) so please read. Ill be taking requests (Most but not all) for revising or improving some of the chapters. Basically tell me of what chapters you think that needs to be reposted and fixed. Also sorry if I am delaying my time for fixing the old chapters for this story. I know that I should be focusing on writing more content instead of editing but I really care about my writing and how you guys can interpret it. Also I started looking at my old chapters and I realized that it was like, "Kiddish?" writing. So please post a review on which chapter needs editing. Thanks and I hope I you guys can tell me. :)

**PS**: Right now I'm trying to work on chapter 2.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Revelation

Lucas remained in his shocked position as for Elsa tried to ease him down,

"Lucas? Lucas?"

As a few seconds passed by, the corner of his lips began forming a smile, slowly, and both of his hands reached out for hers, grasping them. His eyes then met with hers; gazing into her ocean blue eyes,

"Elsa, you don't understand how overwhelmed I am right now." Lucas said, deep and ecstatically.

Elsa openly grinned in response and the two shared a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and intertwined, but became interrupted by the door knocking. Lucas reluctantly broke in contact with her, grunting,

"Wow, perfect timing." He said ironically.

His back turned against her, leaving to answer the door. Physically, he drew a welcoming face, but mentally inside him was agitation. When he opened it, Rupert appeared standing straight and properly; one of the servants.

"Um Sir Lucas, my apologies for disrupting your reading but I have received a package from the mortician that was supposed to go to you a few months ago. I'm sorry that this had not been given sooner but he has claimed that it had gone missing for awhile." Rupert explained then handed the box to the him.

Lucas smiled as he gladly took it, closing the door slowly in the process. After the door shut, he turned his shoulders and found Elsa sitting on the couch, awaiting for him. His smile grew, and his eyes glutted into Elsa's immaculate beauty while she glared at him, seductively. As his eyes were still locked into her, he strolled towards her and carelessly placed the package onto a end table next to the couch.

Elsa laid her back against the couch as he got closer to her, eventually having his body hovering hers. Their faces reconnected again, continuing their tongue battle. As her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, he carefully planted his large hands on the sides of her curves, bringing each other closer. Their bodies rubbed against each other and beneath the cold male's pants started to become tense. Elsa felt it nudge between her thighs and Lucas began to notice; separating his face from hers,

"Sorry Elsa...I-I just can't control myself. It's just that your so...beautiful." He confessed with guilt, panting at the same time.

"It's okay..." She whispered soothingly.

Elsa smiled then stroked, the clothing of his pants outside of his stiff member with her slender fingers. Lucas letted out a soft groan. He then began lifting himself up, so Elsa could be more comfortable, but she tugged him down; bringing the stiff bulge to compress harder onto her while she spread her hips,

"Don't you dare.." Elsa seductively growled, and her lips made a greedy smile.

He lifted one of his brows and rose the corner of his lips. Elsa pressed her lips on his and wrestled with his tongue as his hips began to grind onto her; making Elsa moan from her throat.

{~}

Lucas' back laid still onto the bed in his room. His face was frozen still as all his eyes visualized was the bedroom ceiling. The idea of Elsa with his child had kept him from sleep. Many thoughts of it have rambled inside of his head,

"_I can't believe it...I'm gonna have a baby girl._" His thought spoke, but then a strange feeling struck to him,

"_I wish my dad was here to give me advice. I'm clueless on how to raise a child...Dad, I miss you..._" His eyes widened then he suddenly realized,

"_Wait a second, didn't he..._"

"_The package!_" His thought gasped.

His entire body climbed out the bed and bolted out of his bedroom door.

{~}

He returned from the library, panting from running. As he hopped onto the bed, his legs began to form a sitting position and laying the package on his lap. His eyes took a moment to close then expelling out a sigh. Finally his eyes opened while his hands impatiently removed the lid of the box; throwing it across the room. The moment that the package had exposed, he leered at a dark brown coat that had been neatly folded inside. Per-cautiously, he extended forth one of his hands to it and pulled it out of the box. His hand held one shoulder and with his other hand holding the opposite shoulder. As the coat was lifted from the box; it began to unfold then dropping a couple of items onto the bed sheets. His mind immediately setted off the coat and concentrated onto the fallen items. Putting the coat aside, he picked up a journal and opened it. At the moment the journal had been revealed, it had first landed onto a page that had already had a book mark on it with the corner of the page being folded. He quietly read the passage to himself,

"_Today was a disaster, I knew that taking the twins to the lake was a horrid idea. Me and Abigail are devastated for the loss of one of handsome twins. Abigail was strong to save one of the-_ "

As his eyes read the rest of the page, his body filled with horror and anticipation and rapidly turning to the next page,

"_Something strange has struck Lucas. Something cold and fierce...Its giving me fear hour by hour and second by second, as part of his body freezes. Was that lake tainted with a curse? I must take him to the healing trolls, they will know how to solve this mystery-_" He finished the entry and flipped to the next page; finding himself even more terrified and curious.

"_Cursed? How is this possible? My sweet Abigail, you were a brave and graceful woman. Without you, our last son would not be able to live until this day. The sacrifice of your soul has given him his life back, but unfortunately part of the curse still remains within him, giving him an extraordinary power. A kind of magic that can create beauty,-_"

His heart sank deeper with panic, as he read each page.

Hesitantly, he turned the page again, but it had a note; slightly burned on the corners and from the bottom,

"_Lucas,_

_Time is ticking by and I know that right now, I am determined to die. The pages that I have marked are to show you the truth of your past. I'm sorry that I never told about any of this, but I thought that it was for your own good. If you are wondering why you never remembered any of this is because the trolls removed all memories of the past you when you were recovering. I'm sorry my boy but since I am no longer in your presence, I believe that it is time you knew the real truth._

_Goodbye and take care of thy Majesty as she is in the care of your hands..._"

The book collapsed from his hands.

He moved his palms to face towards him and his massive eyes examined them,

"_This can't be..._"

His hand cover his eyes then rubbing his entire face,

"_This can't be happening..._"

As he removed the palm of his hand off of his face, his eyes shifted back to the box which only remained with one item left, a ring. He gingerly picked it up from the box, inspecting it,

"_Mom's...?_"

Suddenly he heard the door faintly knocking. There was a short silence and it barely opened,

"Hey Lucas sorry to bug you this late at night, but...I-I can't sleep." Elsa whispered as her head was poked out of the door.

In an instant, he brushed all of objects off the bed then situating the ring in his pocket,

"Sure Elsa, come here." He tenderly whispered.

Elsa strolled over to the bed, and closed the door behind her. As she walked over, Lucas scooted back for her to have room. He unfolded the covers for her to sleep under and she laid down in his arms as he wrapped them securely around her. Her back was against his chest and she was comfortable.

"Elsa..?" Lucas whispered.

"Hmm..." Elsa mumbled, almost asleep.

With one of his hands, he reached down his pocket and grabbed the ring, placing it in the palm of her hand,

"Will you...marry me?" Lucas hesitantly asked.

Elsa slightly opened her eyes and held the ring in a fist. She turned her head back to him and smiled,

"Yes..."

_Note: Just letting you know nothing happened, after the first paragraph and also the reason why I didn't put full journal entires is because I just only wanted to point out the basic idea. If anything confused you in the last paragraph I'm sorry. Also sorry for the short chapter..._


	18. Chapter 17

_Note: Just a small reminder, when you are reading this chapter, please don't get grossed out in one of the parts of this chapter,...I also heard that pregnant people tend to get morning sickness too so I'm just putting this kind of content just to be a little realistic. Also, I'm a little clueless on what happens during pregnancy too, so if the information that you read is kinda inaccurate then remember, I'm a little clueless on this stuff. :P_

Chapter 17: Miracle

A simple answer made Lucas glow with extreme joy inside as his mind settled off his past. Physically, the corner of his lips began to form a smile. He scooted closer to Elsa's back, with his torso snuggling against it and Elsa comfortably nudged her head back onto Lucas' chest. Both of them at the same time, closed their eyes and drifting to sleep.

{~}

The next morning, Lucas slowly fluttered his eyes opened. His eyes then focused down to the empty bed spot in front of him and noticed that Elsa had already woken up before him. He lazily threw the covers off of him and sat on the ledge of the bed as his feet took a step onto the floor, one by one. His head rose tall and scoping the whole room; still not seeing any sign of her. With both of his hands, he pressed them down onto the bed, lifting his entire body up and now standing. He starts to stroll to the door, but before he could open it, he realized that he is still only in his drawers. Forming an slight dumbfounded look, he waved his hand in front of his body; scanning it from his chest to his thighs. Streaks of magical snowflakes spread throughout his entire body, conducting an light blue ice vest with a white dress shirt underneath, a pair of royal blue trousers and ice dress shoes. Smiling at his creation, he opened the door and strolled down the hall. As Lucas is walking down, suddenly a strange noise comes by his ears. His attention had drawn to it, at a nearby door, coming closer to the sound. His ear pressed against the door, trying to getting a clearer idea of what it could be, then he heard gagging in a womanly tone, causing him to become nervous and pounding his fist on the door,

"Hello? Are you okay in there!?" He spat out with concern.

There was no response as all that had been heard was more gagging. Swiftly, he turned the knob as the door swung open. His mind froze as he witnessed Elsa's face hovering over the wooden toilet bowl and her knees carelessly knelt onto the floor in front of it. Her was hair in a slight messed braid and the shoulders of her nightgown almost slipping off. He scurried towards the ice girl, and kneeling next to her. His face gave a worried expression as his arms warmly wrapped around her waist. It struck him with pity to not be able to help the sick girl, but he did what he believed that could help which is to be in her presence until she had eased off.

"Elsa!?" He fearfully summoned her, but all she could do is retch into the bowl.

The pale girl couldn't stop panting from the ache in her head and stomach as she spewed into the bowl again. The retching, paused for a moment and Elsa minimally shifted her face to him with an expression of discomfort,

"I..d-don't..feel...s-so...well.." Elsa stuttered between her pants as tears emerged out of the corner of her eyes.

Lucas placed the palm of his hand onto her forehead; fear filled him,

"My God Elsa, your burning..."

Elsa deep breaths then transitioned to hyperventilation, making her vomit on to the bowl again. More tears rapidly erupted out of her eyes, flowing down her pale freckled cheeks.

"I'm so t-tired..." Elsa nauseously said, as her tone was sickening.

Lucas' drew a sorrowful expression and brought her face onto his upper chest, holding onto it with both of his hands as one of them soothingly petted her slightly messed platinum blonde hair. She coiled her arms around his waist firmly and cried.

"It's okay it's okay.." He cooed as he felt Elsa bawling into his chest with the tears staining onto his dress shirt.

Her cries then hushed as her head heaved up to his face, giving him a miserable and innocent look,

"B-But what about the wedding?" Elsa notified in distress.

"Elsa," He transitioned his free hand, that had been on Elsa hair, to her cheek and stroked it with the back of his hand,

"Don't worry about the wedding. I think that we should wait until he or she comes before we can officially be together." A warm and lovingly smile appeared upon his face as with his other hand, he gently rubbed her bloated stomach.

In response, Elsa gleefully grinned as she laid one of her palms onto the large hand on her impregnated stomach and situated her forehead on his upper chest.

Lucas' smile expanded to a grin,

"Come on snow queen, let's go get you cleaned up and in bed. I think you should lay off your queenly duties for today."

Elsa softly giggled and Lucas snickered back as his chin rested on Elsa's head.

{~}

(SIX MONTHS FROM NOW) From the past several months, it had been decided for the wedding to be postponed until Elsa's child was conceived as she was almost due; now nine months in. Lucas, however, willingly cared for her throughout her pregnancy; even though he had to deal with her bizarre mood swings, cries of pain, and last but not least her difficult demands; which once he had to bring her chocolate in the middle of the night. However, no matter how complicated Elsa was to tend to, he gladly enjoyed caring for her. Meanwhile, he sat on the ledge of her bed and watched Elsa sleep in peace; with her knees slightly bent and hands grasping onto the pillow that her head had rested on. He was exhausted from being in her service all day but more relieved that she is still healthy and finally asleep since her back and thigh soreness have kept her up. Overworked, he slammed his body next to hers as it laid on sideways facing Elsa. At the moment his eyes had closed, everything directly went to black.

{~}

Elsa screamed in excruciating pain as the muscles in her inner thighs and lower stomach contracted beyond it's limit and might. Agony raced inside of her, like a heartbeat. One of her hands on her sides, aggressively clamped onto the sheets she laid on as a plot of ice unleashed; out of the magic in her veins and freezing a majority of the bed. However, the other hand intensely gripped onto Lucas's hand.

"Come on Elsa!" Lucas cheered and echoed as he held onto her small hand securely; squeezing her palm.

Shrill by shrill, made her hyperventilations even deeper and almost causing her to reach her passing point. Sweat surfaced her face, sides of her neck, and back, dripping out and surprisingly, her body was overheated.

"Your majesty push!" Gerda wailed.

Shrieking, she gave one last push as her perspective of reality was now transforming into blur. Finally, she was free from her sufferings and perpetually gasped for air, like the atmosphere didn't contain any. Suddenly, cries of a new life were ringing through her ears and her vision of the world was now pure pitch black.

(A HOUR AGO)

Elsa groaned and squirmed. As they grew louder, it awakened Lucas as reluctantly opened his eyes and his sight concentrated on Elsa, who laid next to him. In a split second, his whole body finally awoke too; sending waves of liveliness throughout his entire body as he straightly bounced up with his knees bent and kneeling in front of her on the bed.

"E-Elsa what's wrong!?" His tone was terrified as his eyes stared into her with fear.

Elsa tried to speak, but all that came out of her voice were cries of misery and her hands grasping onto the sheets on each side. Her back arched, at the moment a throb of sharp pain struck onto her lower stomach and private. Every muscle in her body, clenched and especially her facial structure, all of this at once.

"Elsa, I-I have to get the nurse! I promise that I'll be back!" He sharply informed with panic.

She shakily nodded as her eyes were tensely shut from ache and, tears forcefully came out of the corner of her eyes.

He speeded off out of the room and running out of the room like a loon, like how he did the night his father had died.

"I need the mid-wife!" He hollered as he made his way down the hall to the mid-wife's quarters.

(AN HOUR LATER)

Lucas eyes grew wide, like an owl, as he felt Elsa's small hand in his no longer trembling. His heart struck with affliction as for the rest of his body filled with panic. He stared into her inanimate body, just laying there cold but finally liberated from her torture.

"Elsa..Elsa!" He tried to call out for her, but there was no response. All that had been heard was silence and then cries of their offspring.

Lucas just sat there next to her, his face frozen still and his breathing was calm and slightly in a hurried pace. Gerda approached Lucas, cozily holding the newborn child,

"It's a girl..." She brought forth the small baby to his large hands.

He carefully took her and held her gracefully as his arms moved like a lullaby. However, Gerda walked over to Elsa, checking on her with her hand set on her majesty's cold forehead. With her other hand, she placed it on Elsa's chest; between her breasts,

"She's out cold, but thank the heavens she isn't dead.."

Lucas sighed in relieve, loosening his stress out into the air, as the child in his arms was already passively asleep and both of her hands in a fist out in the open. He felt enlightenment fill the atomsphere, orbiting around him.

Suddenly, Anna appeared in the doorway of Elsa's bedroom,

"Hey guys, what happ-" then she was hushed by Gerda as her head nodded towards the sleeping child.

Anna's expression filled with sudden shock but at the same time joy as she looked into the child in Lucas's arms.

"N-No way..." She hesitantly whispered.

Anna drew a smile upon her face as she strolled towards Lucas, standing by his shoulder side. Her eyes examined the baby, seeing that it's a girl,

"What's her name?" She quietly spoke as her face was full of astonishment and looking down at Lucas; who was still gazing at his own child.

"Miracle..." He mumbled in awe.

_Note: Sorry about short chapter again, I just thought that this was a good way to end it but don't worry, there's gonna be a wedding chapter and possibly an epilogue so thanks so reading (ps, sorry if this chapter was a little too rushed, kinda tired...)_


	19. Chapter 18

_Note: I apologize for not updating sooner...enjoy!_

Chapter 18: The End

The pale boy fell asleep after cradling his own newborn infant for a long period of time; gazing and admiring what he and his soulmate had brought into the world. His face planted onto the ledge of the bed and the very tip of his head touched the side of a unconscious but recovering Elsa, lying down on the bed. One of his arms rested under his forehead while his opposite arm had now lightly held onto Elsa's cold hand. On the other side of the bed had a small and plain white crib; decorated with crystal jewels and a ice fabric blanket covering Miracle while she was at a state of peace and in slumber. Suddenly, the snow queen groaned and slightly twitched as her face began to tighten then crumble. She gasped and instantly opened her eyes, stretching her facial muscles, to liberate herself from the nightmare. For some reason, her whole body from head to toe felt very humid inside but however, sweat did not appear on herself except for her back and neck. Her nightmare had somehow made her pant and slightly sweat in reality or maybe it was from the stress after conceiving. Her body, physically, and sanity began to adjust from the thought of the horrifying dream and to the real world. Looking around her surroundings, she felt something rough but at the same time a bit soft, gently gripping one of her hands. Her head leaned down to the sleeping ice boy. Her mind began to slip away from the nightmare as she gazed into her own soon to be husband. Him being in her presence and support had made her heart beat with joy and her face molding a smile on the corner of her lips. She turned her head on the other side, and found a white and ice decorated crib. Curiosity settled inside of her mind as she sluggishly slid her body out of the bed and barely stood tall. She approached the crib and finding a small child inside, sleeping as graceful as the heavens. Without second thought, she knew that it was hers and just from looking at it made her feel overwhelmed inside but on the outside, her figure stayed calm due to her being still tired. Instead, she warmly grinned at her creation and ghostly drew forth her hand in the crib, softly pinching the cheek of her baby girl. The baby squirmed in retaliation and transitioned to its side, remaining asleep. Elsa let out a small snicker while eyes couldn't help but to release a small tear, streaming down the pale freckled cheek. The longer she gazed into her precious Miracle, the more her legs felt like they were gonna collapse any second, but Elsa did not feel the need to care or even mind for that her ocean blue eyes were lost into the sight of her little newborn. After a long moment of awe, she felt a broad and tall figure faintly nudge behind her back. Elsa already knew that it was him as his hands grasped onto her shoulders, also assisting her to stay standing and not fumble over. As she still stared into the baby girl, her lips finally separated,

"What's her name?" Elsa quietly whispered, hoping not to awaken the sleeping baby and her smile still lasting onto her face.

Lucas zoomed his mouth to meet with her ear behind her,

"Miracle..." He whispered back while his eyes began to sink into his child with Elsa.

Elsa's smile grew to its limit as she listened to the name echo throughout her head as a few more tears emerged from the bottom of her eye,

"I like that..." She mumbled and barely paying attention to the ice man behind her.

{~}

After two weeks on preparing the wedding, finally the guests were met and the feast was set. As the celebration of the two officially becoming together went on, they also celebrated the birth of the new royal child. The citizens and other foreign regals had congratulated the ice couple and their new baby girl while the two sat in different thrones next to each other at the end of the enormous room. For Miracle, she had slept in the lap and arms of Elsa,

"What a tired kid. I hope she doesn't always sleep constantly like this when she gets older." Elsa said as her face moves to her side, looking at Lucas with a smile and giggling at the end of her sentence.

Lucas chuckled back and his eyes draped down from Elsa's playful expression to Miracle.

"She's got a lot of hair for a small newborn like her." Lucas implied, changing the subject, as he gazes into the patch of platinum blonde hair on the head of her.

Elsa sighs in bliss while she finds herself staring into the child in her arms and a smile upon her face. Lucas watches Elsa and Miracle in delight, but out of nowhere, his moment of happiness was interrupted by a glass being tapped by a metal fork from a distance. The noise drives both of their attention and everyone in the room towards it, surprisingly not awaking the tiny infant but still making her groan the relax back to harmony.

"I would like to propose a toast to King Lucas and Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The German duke addresses while the rest of the crowd lifts their glasses high upon the air. As the majority of the people start to continue their conversations and murmurs, the duke calls out again, quieting them,

"I would also like to toast onto our future ruler, Princess Miracle of Arendelle!"

The citizens and regals cheer on while Lucas and Elsa merrily grin towards each other.

{~}

All of the guests have finally departed out of the ballroom; which was used for the recession. After hours of dancing and conversing with the other foreign representatives, the couple were exhausted as they both tiredly strolled towards the door leading to the hallway and to the previous king and queen bedroom. Miracle had been in the care of Gerda while the married couple entered the large bedroom. Inside, the bed was wide, and the tables next to it had champagne. As they closed the door behind them, their eyes alined and loving smiles constructs on their expressions, gazing,

"I love you Elsa." Lucas said, lost into her and one of his hands holding onto her hand while the other caressed her cheek with his palm.

"I love you too, Lucas." Elsa replies and her lips press onto his, passionately while her arms grasp onto the back of his neck.

_Note: Well this is the end D: . I will be putting an Epilogue too since I love you guys. I know that this fanfic doesn't have a massive amount of follows and favs, but I didn't expect it to have this much :D. Thank you for reading and commenting this entire story. I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I'm gonna be honest I'm a kind of a lazy person. Also leave some good feedback of if your opinion about it. Like I said, this was my first ever fanfiction so be a bit nice :P. Like again, thanks for reading and I'll be writing more Frozen stuff on my profile. Peace..._


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

(SIX YEARS LATER)

A little girl; who stood almost four foot tall, midnight blue eyes like her father, thick long platinum blonde hair in a small braid extending down to the bottom of her nape, a facial and figure structure like her mother and wearing a similar blue nightgown like Elsa wore when she was eight. She swiftly ran down the long corridor, giggling with liveliness, passing sudden wind to the maid and guards that she would pass by, causing them to cringe and make startled noises. Then out of the stairs at the end of the hall, Lucas ran down as well, clumsily following the tiny but nimble girl,

"Miracle!" He shouts but she had already ran off far into the hall and turning to her right side, starting a new hall.

Lucas heard her loud giggles bursting from a distance and continue to power walk down the long corridor. When he reaches the end, he pants and stops but his eyes turn to the right side, witnessing a door being closed. A smile appears on his face as he stealthy approaches the door and turning the knob. Wooden creaks are heard as the door opens, making Miracle from under the bed have chills of action wave throughout her entire small body.

"Hmm, looks like she isn't in here..." Lucas points out as his eyes scan the entire bedroom, pretending not to see her under the bed. Miracle snickers, but is muffled by one of her palms pressing onto her tightly shut mouth.

His smile then turns into a grin of sarcasm,

"Well then..." His shoulders swerve to the exit, but then instantly he turns back, scurrying towards the side and bottom of the bed as his head crept inside,

"Gotcha!" He snaps while the small girl makes a agitated and upset face,

"Darn it Daddy..." She complains as her bottom lip rises, frowning, and eyebrows minimally slanting down.

Lucas draws a playful smile and helps the younger girl climb out underneath the bed. He lifts her into the air and safely lands the little girl onto the bed, uncovering the sheets at the same time. Miracle closes the sheets over herself,

"I can't even sleep." She whines while her entire body finally rests onto the bed, fully tucked in and her arms only sticking out of the sheets.

Lucas smile grows as he sees the energetic child, jitter with animation. Then it hits him straight into his mind and his eyes widen in fascination,

"How bout a story?" Lucas suggests to the brood as his hands clap together, rubbing.

Miracle gasps in excitement and elevating her head up into the air. She drops her head when Lucas begins.

"Once upon a time,..."

Through the other side of the door from the bedroom and into the hall, had a eavesdropping Elsa with her ear against the wooden door. A warm smile forms on her face as she joyfully listens to the story, slightly muffled through the other side.

Lucas, on the other side, continued,

"While he was eating, the giant came home an-" suddenly, his tale stops halfway and from there, at the moment, his little ball of energy is finally sound asleep. The ice man brings his lips to lightly kiss the child on the forehead and quietly sits up from the bed, leaving the room. Right when he closes the door, Elsa appears at his right side and he immediately faces to her at the moment he notices that she was there,

"Hey snowflake..." He greets playfully. Elsa giggles, while he takes a step towards her and bringing each other's torso's closer. Their hands met and grasp as their eyes connect, gazing,

Their lips peck and Elsa changes her expression by lifting one of her eye brows and smirking,

"What an interesting story you told, Jack and the Beanstalk." Elsa questions with interest while one of her eyebrows lift.

"Well, it was my mother's favorite story. Also my lost brother's name was Jack." He replies and release one of her hands, wrapping the arm around her tiny waist.

They kiss again. It starts off passionate but then transitions to wild and sexual. They break, both of them panting,

"You know...I can't...sleep...either." Elsa notifies between her pants then continues clearly speaking, "But the thing is that, I'm gonna need more than a story." Her tone darkens.

Lucas clears his throat and gives her a peculiar look with a smirk,

"I think I can fix that."

{~}

The two impatiently rush to their quarters and entering through the door, still having their mouths in contact while Elsa slams the door behind her. Lucas pins her against the door, and in a flash, he starts to kiss the left side of her cold neck, making a Elsa's jaw slightly drop, give out a small gasp. He begins to trail down to her collarbone, nipping it, then ending at the collar of her ice dress. He cocks his head back then up and gives her a teasing look,

"Looks like we have an small issue here..." Lucas advises as he makes a starving smile, glaring,

Elsa groans in irritation and at the same time eagerness, for more. She grips onto the collar and without delay, pulls it; making the dress disintegrate into snowflakes that lazily dropped into the floor, melting. She was bare now, with a silk color frame. Lucas took the moment to sheet his eyes from her face down to her feet, idolizing her full beauty. His eyes move back to her nervous expression, biting her bottom lip. He smiles at her innocence and drives his lips onto hers again, pushing and intertwining his tongue with hers. As he moves his body closer, her long legs jump and wrap around his waist, reeling him to the limit of closure. She uses her arms to hold onto his neck, while he kisses hers and nibbling at her collarbone even more. The feeling of his warm tongue made her gasp minimally louder. Her hands then ascend up to his thick wavy short hair, playing with it as warmth on her collarbone, sank deeper in her upper chest. He stops and raises his head back up to the her. Suddenly, he turns her and faces the the direction of where the massive bed is, strolling towards it. Lucas carefully slams Elsa body onto the bed and hovers his body over her, all while Elsa spread her legs and letting him kneel between them, grinding into her wet area. He starts to trail his kisses down from her collarbone to her left breast, swirling around her nipple as his right hand kneads her right breast. Her gasps develops even louder, from feeling his tongue action play with her and after a few moments, he switches and repeats the same tongue movement to the right nipple. The sensation was incredible for Elsa, making her clamp onto the sheets on each side of her without her even realizing it. With his free hand, Lucas tugs down his trousers until they hand reach down to his calves. He shimmies the clothing to reach down his feet, kicking it off and sending it flying into the air, landing anywhere. His manhood was liberated and erect. He broke in contact with her breast and Elsa glanced down onto his manhood, still large like she remembered causing her to smile happily at the memory of their first time. He begins to position the tip of his member onto Elsa's entrance, stroking it up and down; rubbing and massaging her sensitive regions. The teasing sensation, felt miraculous as she felt the tip of his rod still rubbing her small private between the tender folds. She gasped repeatedly at the excitement that he provided her and as for Lucas, he only let out a faint groan. After a short while, finally his thick and long member slides inside of her. As he was halfway in, Elsa sharply hissed at the moment she felt him enter inside on her. Her stomach felt like it was in a slight knot due to the small amount of pain on her lower area. Lucas slowly thrusted a few times, not all the way in, as she felt the aching feeling decay away, converting to pure pleasure. For Lucas, it had felt like deep ecstasy as his thrusts bitterly worked up to becoming faster. Elsa's calves settle onto his lower back, begging him to bring himself closer. Lucas followed and was now all the way inside, making a Elsa cry and moan with excitement and bliss. Without any awareness, she starts moaning out his name continuously while the pace of his thrust pick up quicker and more steady, hitting Elsa's particular spot. The sensation was immaculate to both of them as their perspectives of reality right now felt as if the air and thirst bodies were enchanted with satisfaction, misting on the outside and the inside of them. Meanwhile, his hips collide onto Elsa lower and inner thighs. Thrust by thrust, Elsa's walls within her womanhood contracted even tighter and tighter, making Lucas struggle to penetrate her. Thankfully, the two were close to their climax and especially Elsa.

"Lu-" Elsa stuttered then gasped but unable to finish due to pleasure distracting her mind to speak for her.

A few thrusts later, Elsa pitchy wailed while she arched her back with strain and her womanly juices gushed out of her, her hands now in a tense fist like she was about to fight an enemy. Following her release, the ice kind shot his seed inside of her warm wetness. It felt hot inside of Elsa, but she found it enjoyable. Pants and thoughts of content roamed the inside of both of their mind and bodies. Lucas tiredly lies his chest onto Elsa's body with his face next to hers with his mouth, whispering,

"Feeling sleepy yet?" His face molding a smile, still panting deeply.

Elsa seductively smiled and placed her hands onto each of Lucas' cheeks, aligning his head to face her face. His eyes read her lustful smile, widening his expression.

"I'm gonna need a round two." Elsa whispers with dirtiness, and her eyes brows slanting down even more, with her smile growing.

Lucas lifts one of his eyebrows and smirks with evilness,

"Wish granted..." He replies and squashes his lips onto her neck, back to where he started.

_Note: Well this is the epilogue. I tried making the 'smut' as best as I can. If you didn't like the epilogue then sorry...peace :)_


End file.
